Legacy Rising
by ClassicalBrunette
Summary: An apprenticeship to the famed Obi-Wan Kenobi was not how Arryn Mindalen had imagined her life, but the Force had great plans for the young Padawan. Set before, during, and after the Clone Wars featuring our favourite Jedi! Friendship/Adventure.
1. Prologue I

**Legacy Rising**: This is the story of Arryn Mindalen, second Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi, before, during, and after the Clone Wars.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice._

25 BBY, Coruscant

* * *

The Padawan-Helper paced the hall, wringing his hands, trying to think of a creative excuse to explain to the Clan Master why he had lost a youngling. _Again_. The little scamp had somehow evaded him three times this week. Not to mention the _five_ other times over the previous two weeks- and those were only the instances he knew of.

"I swear, Arryn Mindalen is going to be the death of me!" he said aloud in frustration.

He looked up at the wall chrono, mentally calculating how much longer he had until Clan Master Ali-Alann would arrive, and tried to figure out how the whole situation had come to pass in the first place.

"I did a count when they awoke," he mentally assured himself, but when he'd counted again during the morning meal, the group was suddenly minus one. He smacked himself on the forehead for overseeing the obvious, and raced to the dormitory to confirm his suspicion. There was still a youngling-shaped lump in the initiate's sleep-couch. He pulled back the blanket to see a pillow smushed to look like a sleeping child. "That devious little….!" he cried out. He returned to the classroom where the rest of the _obedient_ younglings were having their second of five required meditation periods, running through all the possibilities of where she could be. His reverie was interrupted by the soft pat of boots echoing down the hallway behind him.

Jedi Knight Ali-Alann frowned when he saw the Padawan-Helper's distress. "What happened?"

The Padawan-Helper looked at his hands. "One of the younglings is missing."

Ali-Alann sighed. "Let me guess. It's young Mindalen _again_?" The Padawan-Helper nodded. Ali-Alann picked up his comlink and summoned two crèche droids, who whirred down the hall a few seconds later. "Arryn Mindalen is missing. Please locate her if she is in the Temple and bring her back to the group." The droids acknowledged their order and sped off. Ali-Alann returned his attention to the Padawan-Helper. "It's not your fault, young one," he said, placing a hand on the youth's shoulder. "Something needs to be done about young Mindalen…I'm just not sure what."

* * *

While the Jedi and crèche droids were scouring the Temple for the wayward youngling, nine-year-old Arryn Mindalen sat cross-legged by the edge of one of the observation balconies of the Galactic Senate, intently watching a Bothan delegate give a lengthy speech about the need for tighter security on the Holonet. Once he finished, floated his pod back to its place, and the vote was tallied, Arryn typed a brief synopsis of what she had observed into her datapad, and repeated aloud some of the new vocabulary she picked up, mentally translating them into several other languages she was teaching herself at the moment. Satisfied with her entry, she glanced at the chrono at the bottom of the screen, and let out a small gasp. _Poodoo! _She'd stayed nearly an hour longer than she'd meant to, which only meant one thing- _big_ trouble.

It had become routine for her to get up before the sun rose to wander amongst the various beings in the Senate. She loved observing their interactions- both informally and during intense floor debates- and found the experience more educational than sharing a morning meal with thirteen other Jedi initiates with whom she didn't really get along. She had unintentionally become rather sloppy with the timing of her more recent expeditions, earning warnings and several days' extra chores for her noticeable tardiness to class, but Arryn's hope for such lenience this time around waned like a Nubian moon.

Upon reaching the Temple, she quietly made her way through the ziggurat, up to the study halls above the entrance. She peeked around the corner to the room where the Dragon Clan had their Galactic History class, and to her chagrin, saw their Padawan-Helper anxiously pacing the hall. She considered the possibility of creating a distraction to get the Padawan-Helper out of the way, which would free up the ability to sneak to her seat in the classroom, but the plan was short lived when a crèche droid came up behind her, and in its tinny voice said, "Arryn Mindalen. You are missing. You are to be returned to your clan immediately."

The Padawan-Helper, having heard the droid, stalked over and angrily asked, "Where the Force have you been? We've been looking all over…you could have been killed or stolen…not to mention what you've done to my nerves! I'm _far_ too young to be getting grey hair."

Ali-Alann, having been summoned by the crèche droid, folded his arms and fixed his charge with his sternest look. "Arryn Mindalen, you have a _lot _of explaining to do."

* * *

Now it was Arryn's turn to anxiously pace, but it was not a wayward youngling causing her such distress. Ali-Alann had taken her up to the Temple's most southwest spire, home to the Jedi High Council, where he firmly told her to _stay put_ while he explained the situation. Arryn, despite her shortcomings, never had any sort of disciplinary hearing in all her time at the Temple. And now, fear swelled inside her that the Masters had had enough, that she was a lost cause unworthy of training, and they would dismiss her on the spot.

She could feel tears stinging at the corners of her eyes at such a thought, but mentally suppressed them, mentally repeating a mantra from the Jedi Code: _there is no emotion, there is peace_. Ali-Alann emerged from the council chamber, and beckoned Arryn to enter. She took a deep breath, her cheeks flushed with impending embarrassment, and followed him, feeling like a prisoner condemned to death.

Master Mace Windu sat back in his seat and regarded the small figure in front of him, head bowed, a curtain of red hair obscuring an equally red face. "Well, Young One, I think you know why you were called here."

She nodded, eyes still focused on the circular pattern on the floor.

Mace leaned forward and sternly asked, "How old are you, Initiate?"

"Nine," she mumbled.

He nodded slowly. "Nine. You are almost the age at which you could become an apprentice. But no master is going to want to take someone who has a complete and total disregard for the rules," he said sternly.

"I know," she said softly, for once at a loss for words. "I didn't mean…it…it was an accident…"

The chamber door slid open with a dull hiss, interrupting her attempt to explain herself and Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi, smiled at the sight and said "Ah, young Mindalen. Talk of the Temple, you are. But be quick to discipline you, we cannot."

"Master?" said Windu, not understanding Yoda's insinuation.

Yoda waddled over to his seat beside Master Windu, but remained standing, a look of faint amusement underneath his firm expression. "Returned from the Senate, I have. Interesting gossip they spread, about a young Jedi who watches every day, watches and observes and takes notes. Know of who I am speaking, do you, hmm?" He poked lightly at Arryn's arm with his gimer stick.

Her aura instantly changed. She beamed at the small green Master. "I do, Master Yoda."

"You mean to tell us that your absences are because you've been going to the _Galactic Senate_," said Master Windu, in disbelief.

Arryn nodded fervently. "It's fascinating! I've learned about politics and history and languages, oh so _many_ languages…"

Ali-Alann, who'd been standing against the back wall listening to the exchange, could hardly believe it. Arryn had always had an imagination about her, there was no doubt about that; this simply _had_ to be her creative method of escaping a month of kitchen duty. "A measure was passed just this morning by the delegation from Bothawui. What was it about?"

Arryn turned to the Clan Master, grinning boldly, and began to explain, talking a mile a minute. "It was about Holonet security! Some of the delegation's constituents on Bothawui had been recent victims of identity theft stemming from the targeted advertising on the mainframe of the Holonet. The legislation now allows for any citizen to opt out of the targeted advertising, which, of course, the Commerce Guild vehemently opposed. They made threats and basically threw a fit, but the vote passed by 59%, if I remember correctly…"

Ali-Alann had to make a concerted effort not to gape at his young charge.

Master Windu broke the silence, looking over his steepled fingers at Arryn. "You said you've been learning _languages._"

She nodded excitedly. "I'm up to…I think…sixty-five now, Master." Arryn reached into a pouch on her utility belt and pulled out her datapad. "I've kept all my notes in here. You can look at them, if you like." She handed the datapad to Mace.

Yoda poked at Arryn's boot. "A question for you, I have, Youngling. Why do you not like being with your Clan, hmm?"

A cloudy look came over Arryn's bright blue eyes. "I…I'm not like them. They said I was bossy and mean, well, I mean...too _honest_ I guess, and no one wants to be my friend. Sometimes I just can't stop myself from saying what I think…and, well, it's hard," she said with a sigh.

"Sartinaynian," said Master Windu, reading from the datapad. "You speak Sartinaynian?"

Arryn nodded. "I learned the basics from some spacers who'd returned from the Braxant Run, then found the rest in the Archives. Haven't had many opportunities to practice though," she said with a shrug.

Master Windu and Yoda shared a knowing look. Mace handed back the datapad. "You need to return to your Clan, Youngling. From now on, if you want to go to the Senate, ask _permission_ first. Having nine-year-olds running rampant through the streets of Coruscant is hardly safe. But do not think this is not over yet. There is still much to discuss."

Arryn nodded solemnly. "So…um…does this mean I'm not getting kicked out?" she asked as she returned her datapad to her belt.

"Your desire to leave the Jedi Order, is it, Arryn Mindalen?" asked Yoda with a smirk.

Arryn looked horrified. "No, not at all! It's just that, I thought that-"

"All right," said Master Windu, holding up a hand to head off another ramble. "You have duties to attend to."

"Yes Masters. Thank you Masters," said Arryn in great relief, bowing as she followed Ali-Alann out.

The Master of the Dragon Clan shook his head in amazement as they walked to the turbolift. "I just can't figure you out, Arryn Mindalen. One minute, you're reckless on a subtle level, and the next, you're giving the Council a run for their credits." Arryn grinned. "I hope your future Master has all the patience in the galaxy- with you, they will certainly need it."

* * *

"She speaks _Sartinaynian_," said Master Windu, shaking his head after Arryn and Ali-Alann had left. "Of all the languages to learn…"

Yoda nodded in agreement. "Be of some use, Young Mindalen could."

"Obi-Wan and Anakin are supposed to leave tomorrow to facilitate trade negotiations. If we send Arryn with them, she could do the translating, and perhaps learn a lesson or two."

"Good for all involved, this is."

"But do you think she is mature enough to handle a mission?" asked Mace of himself and Yoda.

Yoda leaned on his gimer stick in a contemplative pose. "A test, this will be. For if anyone can be of help to her, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker it is."

* * *

A/N: Please check out Arryn's Tumblr at classicalbrunette. tumblr. com! If you'd be so kind, leave any comments/questions below...and have a very happy new year! MTFBWY!


	2. Prologue II

**Legacy Rising**: This is the story of Arryn Mindalen, second Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi, before, during, and after the Clone Wars.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Laughter is the shortest distance between two people._

25 BBY, Coruscant and en route to Sartinaynian

* * *

"I'm sorry Master, I don't think I heard you right. We're dragging a _Youngling_ with us?" Anakin Skywalker blanched as he ate his midday meal in the Temple rectory.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed and looked at his apprentice across the table. "Yes Anakin, you heard me correctly. She is fluent in Sartinaynian, which will greatly help our trade negotiations." Obi-Wan did not tell Anakin that said Youngling was _also_ coming along as penance for sneaking out of the Temple more times than anyone wished to acknowledge. Having one reckless Padawan was enough- he did not need Arryn and Anakin to feed off of one another.

Obi-Wan shooed Anakin off to an afternoon class, and he finished his meal while reviewing the brief Master Windu had given him, thinking back to their conversation earlier.

_Mace paused __from discussing the logistics of the mission __and said, "There is one more thing…" his tone putting Obi-Wan on guard. "We are having a bit of trouble with an initiate. Arryn Mindalen. She's brilliant, speaks over sixty languages fluently…"_

_"I sense there is a 'but' coming," replied Obi-Wan as they walked._

_"She does not get along well with the others in her clan. So much so that she's been sneaking off to the Senate instead of attending classes. I read her datapad- she is learning the material- perhaps even more than is taught in the advanced political science classes- but she needs to learn how to work with others."_

_A part of Obi-Wan wanted to laugh at the situation- given all the low-life places Anakin had snuck off to, he would be grateful if his apprentice would dash off to the Senate, to learn things, no less._

_"I'm sure you're wondering what this has to do with the mission," said Mace chuckling._

_"It did cross my mind," replied Obi-Wan dryly._

_"She speaks Sartinaynian, which will be of use to you in the negotiations."_

_"And…?"_

_"The Force is strong with her. We don't know why she's been acting out. But if anyone can rein in such a headstrong youth within a matter of days, it is you, Obi-Wan."_

_Obi-Wan tried to mask his surprise. "I'm sorry…what?"_

_Mace sighed. "We've assigned her to go with you. The mission should be relatively straightforward and it will give her the real-world experience she's been craving. But we also want to see if it will help us figure her out. Missions can teach many things the Temple cannot. You can teach her many things classes cannot. She needs guidance, and from what we've seen with young Skywalker of late, you are the best candidate for the job. She only knows that she's going to translate. Nothing more."_

_Obi-Wan could feel a migraine coming on. He took a deep breath and released it into the Force. "It will be as if she is my own student," he said through clenched teeth._

Obi-Wan frowned as he continued to read. Did the Council think him the disciplinarian of the Order? He was a Jedi Knight, for Force's sake, not the nursemaid to disobedient. Out of respect for the Council's wishes, he accepted the situation, but he certainly did not like it.

* * *

That night, at a time most Jedi would be asleep or deep in meditation, Arryn sat on one of the large boulders along the bank of the lake in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, deep in thought. Upon hearing the news that she would accompany a Master-Padawan team on a mission, and not just _any_ team, but the famed Obi-Wan Kenobi- Anakin Skywalker team, her initial excitement was overshadowed by a nervousness unlike anything she'd experienced before. The two were modern legends at the Temple; all the Younglings watched the pair in great awe, hoping that one day they would show even a fraction of Anakin's skill and Obi-Wan's wisdom. Arryn heaved a sigh. If accompanying the "Sith Killer" and the "Chosen One" was not the epitome of intimidating, then nothing was.

A part of Arryn's brain screamed at her to get some sleep, but the other part was flowing with adrenaline. She pulled off her boots and dipped her toes into the lake, watching the ripples spread outward. She turned abruptly, hearing the crack of a branch underfoot. She recognized a small shadow heading toward her and smiled.

"Good evening Master Yoda," Arryn called out to the silhouette.

The small green Master came into view and regarded the young girl with faint amusement. She dipped her head in deep respect for the Grand Master of the Order. He clambered up the rock next to Arryn and sat facing the lake, the soft reflection illuminating his green skin with dancing rays of light. "Pensive are you, young one?"

Arryn nodded.

"Have you fear about the mission?"

Arryn looked down at her hands. "Yes, Master."

Yoda emitted a small grunt, considering her response. "Fearful you should not be. Ready, you are."

"I suppose so. I _hope_ so," she replied uncertainly.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, watching a school of pop-mouths glide smoothly under the surface. She absently dipped her toe in the lake again. Yoda gave her a small prod and pointed down to the ripples. "Metaphorical, is it not?"

Arryn furrowed her brow, not quite understanding. "What?"

"Down this path, the Force led you, hmm?"

Arryn thought about the day's chain of events, suddenly making sense of the Master's analogy. "Yes…oh! Oh! Being late, getting in trouble- all of it led to the mission. And it even led to this very moment!"

"Know now that you must trust in the Force, hmm? A reason for everything, there is."

Arryn watched a glow-fly land on her finger. "I just wish the Force would have a reason for me to not screw up anything tomorrow."

Yoda laughed. "Trust in yourself, you need not. I will trust for you, yes! Is that enough for you?" Arryn gave him a tiny smile and nodded. He poked at her arm. "Now, to bed with you, thinker of deep thoughts!"

* * *

The following morning, Arryn stood on the landing platform, pacing nervously. She had not slept much, waking up from nightmare after nightmare, each one painting a more gruesome picture of the consequences of mistakes _she_ made during the mission: the failure of the negotiations. Her own death. The deaths of her companions. She knew they were just dreams, but the images were not easily forced out of her already overactive mind.

Arryn could barely stomach the morning meal, and settled for putting a muja muffin and fruit in her pack for later. She saw two figures walking toward her, one trailing behind the other, sleepily finishing up the last bites of his own breakfast.

"Hello," said Obi-Wan cordially. "You must be Arryn."

She gave a small bow in response. "Master Kenobi."

"This is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," he said, placing a guiding hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Arryn.

Anakin nodded coolly.

"Alright- I think it's time to go," said Obi-Wan, sensing the tension build. He boarded the ramp of the small cruiser with the two younger Jedi close behind.

Arryn let out a small _hmph_. Anakin had barely said two words to her once they were aboard the ship, clearly not thrilled that she was there. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he tinkered with one thing or another. She'd been given strict instructions to mind Obi-Wan, but he was busy piloting through a more tricky part of space before they could make the jump to lightspeed. She considered reading one of the texts she'd brought along, but her mind was too active to focus. She sighed again and rested her chin on her knees, hoping to figure out a way to crack Anakin's shell.

A little while later, once they were gliding through hyperspace, Arryn found Anakin in the causeway of the ship, working on the circuit board for one of the consoles.

"Hi," said Arryn.

Anakin looked up. "Hey."

She watched him silently for a few minutes before trying to break the ice.

"How's it going?"

"Fine," Anakin replied vaguely, holding a multitool in his mouth.

Another pause ensued.

"So...what clan were you in?" asked Arryn. She knew he had come to the Temple already apprenticed- _everyone_ knew that- buther insatiable curiosity of the Chosen One's life wanted satisfying.

"I…wasn't actually. I came a little later to the Temple." Anakin clearly did not want to continue that line of questioning, but gave her an unexpected small smile. "What clan are _you_ in?"

Arryn crouched next to Anakin in front of the open panel and peeked over his shoulder. "Dragon…"

"I sense some hesitancy there."

Arryn wrinkled her nose. _Darn Anakin's superior Force skills! _

_"_They don't like me very much." She quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stripping down some of the unnecessary components on the forward lasers to make them faster and more accurate." He leaned closer to Arryn and winked, "But if Obi-Wan asks, I'm repairing the backup comm system." Arryn laughed. He rerouted some wiring into the ports of his datapad, and conversationally asked, "So why do you think the Dragon Clan doesn't like you?"

"I don't know." Arryn sighed. "Okay, here's an example: I know the answers to the questions in class, but if I raise my hand, I'm a 'show-off' or 'Master's pet.' But if I don't interact, I get bored out of my mind," she said, shrugging.

Anakin smiled, typing programming code into his datapad. "I know how you feel. Coming to the Temple late made me stick out like a sore thumb. Can you pass me a-"

"Sonic wrench?" She said, holding it out from the pile next to her.

"Yeah, thanks. How'd you know?"

She pointed down to the datapad screen. "It says so right there."

Anakin furrowed his brow. "You know programming code?"

"Yup." Her voice quieted to a low whisper. "Can you keep a secret?" Anakin nodded. Arryn checked to make sure Obi-Wan was out of earshot, and said, "Remember how the Holonet was hacked last year?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, it was all over the news."

"Well…_I_ did it!" She said with a huge grin. "Got in, got out, and best of all…they still have _no_ idea how I did it!"

Anakin raised an incredulous eyebrow and set down the tools. "Yeah right. Show me."

Arryn pulled out her datapad and showed him the coding sequences. He studied them for a few moments, then let out a low whistle. "This is incredible…encryption beyond anything I've seen before." He looked at her in amazement. "You _hacked_ the Holonet."

"Shhhhh," giggled Arryn. "No one else knows! _And_ do you want to hear the best part? I did it in the middle of Hyperdrive Math class."

Anakin put a hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter. "You sure are something, Small Fry." Arryn wrinkled her nose at the nickname. "No? How about Scrappy. You're definitely a scrappy one."

"What are you two doing?" said a voice from behind them.

Anakin snapped the panel shut. "Just making some modifications, Master. All set now."

"We won't be making any surprise landings as a result, will we?" asked Obi-Wan with a raised brow. He folded his arms in a gesture that was completely Obi-Wan- a mixture of patience and faint exasperation.

"That was _one_ time, Master," Anakin retorted.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Force help us." He turned his attention to Arryn, but before he could issue any sort of edict, the ship lurched forward and shuddered violently.

"What was that?" cried Arryn, jumping to her feet.

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "We've been hit!"

* * *

**A/N:** Only two more chapters to go in the prologue…then things are going to majorly change! Arryn's relationships with some major characters will come into play realllly soon… : )

**Darth Cirus: **Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**JMOK: **Hahaha….yes she is! And she got a little more devious this chapter too…not quite the old Arryn! But soon they will figure out why and what to do about it…stay tuned! ; )

And check out Arryn's Tumblr at http:/ classicalbrunette. tumblr. com :)

MTFBWY!


	3. Prologue III

**Legacy Rising**: This is the story of Arryn Mindalen, second Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi, before, during, and after the Clone Wars.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Prediction and surprise lie at the heart of every relationship._

25 BBY, en route to and on Sartinaynian

* * *

The ship tumultuously rocked back and forth as the three Jedi made their way to the navicomputer, struggling to keep their balance. Arryn gasped as she saw not the rocketing stars of hyperspace, but a raucous swirl of plasma and gas ahead of them. Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly took the controls, attempting to manoeuvre the small transport out of the trajectory of the radiating bursts of energy.

"Sit down, Arryn. Ion storms are dangerous," said Obi-Wan, maintaining his usual aura of calmness, despite the dire situation.

"Here comes another one!" Anakin called out as another focused burst of energy screamed toward them. Obi-Wan expertly swerved the ship, narrowly missing the plasma burst. Arryn gripped the armrests of her chair, equally mesmerized and frightened by the phenomenon.

"I'm open to suggestions, Padawan," Obi-Wan said tersely, ceding to Anakin's renowned piloting skills.

"I'm working on it," replied Anakin with a hint of concern in his voice.

Arryn thought back to a recent conversation in the Senate dining hall where two moisture farmers who'd come to lobby for higher subsidies were complaining about the recent escalation in ion storms around Tatooine. "Master Kenobi," she said, "I may have an idea."

Obi-Wan turned with a raised brow.

"Ion storms are magnetic, right?"

Obi-Wan gave a single nod, realizing what she was proposing.

"What if we shot its polar opposite into the center of the storm? The two poles will be attracted to each other, temporarily keeping the plasma rays contained."

Anakin nodded. "It's worth a shot."

Obi-Wan stood up and checked the readings on one of the side consoles. "We will need to eject the barrel toroid at the end of the magnetometer. If we amplify it, it should create enough of a disturbance in the storm that there will be free space for us to get around it and back to hyperspace." He turned to Arryn. "Do you know where the ejector is?" She shook her head. He pointed to a location on the schematic of the ship. "Hit the green button on my command, then come straight back here, understand?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Arryn obeyed, but she didn't like the slightly pejorative tone in his voice. She hadn't done anything wrong- at least not within the last few hours- but she got the strong feeling he didn't like her very much. She'd hoped he'd be different, but it seemed like he was just like all the other Masters at the Temple, ready to write her off as a troublemaker.

She found the panel and waited until she heard Obi-Wan give the command, then ejected the magnetometer. She hurried back to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Did it work?"

"Look," said Anakin, pointing ahead. The storm turned inward, ablaze in a dangerously beautiful way. "Let's get out of here!"

"Preferably before the magnetic effect wears off…" trailed Obi-Wan dryly.

Their fingers gracefully skimmed the controls and within a matter of seconds, they'd cleared the previously inaccessible space.

"Ready? On my mark…now."

The stars once again flew past in trails of steady pale light. Anakin breathed a large sigh of relief. "I think we're clear."

"I have just one question," said Obi-Wan pointedly. "How in the _blazes_ did we enter an ion storm? The flight plan for Sartinaynian would not put us even remotely close to that system."

Anakin didn't make eye contact with his Master. "Well…I may have programmed in a shortcut…but I swear, I had _no_ idea there was an ion storm near Moorja!"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying to find the serenity to not use harsh words, especially since Arryn was well within earshot. "Anakin, please do us all a favour and stick to the flight plan we filed." His tone was resigned, with a strong hint of disappointment.

To everyone's great relief, the rest of the journey was without incident and the Jedi brought the ship into the spaceport on Sartinaynian without even the slightest turbulence.

As they were about to disembark, Obi-Wan took Arryn aside for a moment. "Stay close behind me," he said sternly. "If I tell you to do something, you must do it without hesitation. This is no time for self-importance or pride." Arryn nodded, a little taken aback by the sudden exercise of his authority. She wrinkled her nose at his turned back, then mentally chided herself. _Don't be a fool_. _He outranks you in every possible way._

The ship was met by two delegations, one of blue-haired humanoids, the other identical, save for green hair.

"The two tribes," Anakin whisped to Arryn.

In broken Basic, the two groups greeted the Jedi. They handed Obi-Wan a datapad and gestured for them to follow, where three groundcars were waiting, parked at the ready.

The Jedi got in the third ground car, and the train of vehicles took off to the municipal building on the border between the two tribes' territory.

"So... what exactly are they negotiating over?" asked Arryn from the back seat.

Obi-Wan skimmed the datapad. "The dispute is over ground water. A reservoir under the border between the two tribes extends into both their lands."

"And…they just discovered it?" asked Anakin skeptically.

"No. They had a prior agreement, but it expired. Apparently, their ancestors settled the dispute using a hieroglyphic calendar, but its location was lost years ago. So they've been relying on modern treaties to determine its use."

"Sounds _fascinating,"_ whispered Anakin with rolled eyes to Arryn, who grinned in return.

Obi-Wan fixed his apprentice with a cool gaze. "_Padawan_." The simple word carried only a hint of command, but it was more than enough.

The municipal building was only minutes from the spaceport, built overlooking vast grasslands with a line of gently sloping hills along the horizon.

"It smells so…clean," said Arryn, as she got out of the groundcar. "I'm not used to anything but Coruscant's smog."

"There's a lot outside of Coruscant," said Anakin, enjoying Arryn's amusement. "Don't worry, in a few years, you'll get to see it all."

She spun around in the crisp air. "I like it here."

"Arryn! Anakin!" Obi-Wan called from the steps to the building where he was standing with the two delegations.

Anakin gulped. "Come on. I think he's been irritated enough for one day."

An annoyed expression sat upon Obi-Wan's face as the two students ran to catch up. "Arryn, would you mind conveying to our hosts that we're ready to proceed?"

Arryn's heart beat a fast tattoo as her fear of making a mistake resurfaced. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves from the high-pressure position she was in, but she knew Obi-Wan and Anakin had sensed her wave of emotion. She conveyed the message in accented Sartinaynian, and the delegates chattered amongst themselves in delight. With a nod from the green-haired tribe, the leader of the blue-haired tribe responded rapidly and gave Arryn a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Arryn looked up at Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, they thank the Jedi for their traditional presence among the negotiations and look forward to continued peace between their two nations."

The green-haired tribal leader added another message for Arryn to translate.

"They would like to show us the caverns where the water was first discovered. Apparently it holds mystical properties."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That would be fine."

Arryn relayed Obi-Wan's message and they followed their hosts into the building and down an antiquated, but beautifully maintained turbolift.

The air temperature dropped substantially as they made their way underground. When they arrived, the doors opened to a system of caverns of extraordinary proportions with crystalline stalactites falling from every inch of the ceiling.

"Where's the water?" whispered Arryn, her eyes barely adjusted to the darkness.

"Right in front of you," said Obi-Wan. "Look down."

What on first glance appeared to be a bottomless abyss was, in reality, water darker than coal. Arryn shivered slightly- the Force was strong in the cave.

"Why is the water so dark?" asked Arryn in Sartinaynian.

One of the aides in the blue haired delegation answered that it was the mineral-rich lining of the caves that gave the water its colour.

The green-haired leader brought forth a shallow bowl and scooped the dark water into it. He held it out and made a declaration to Arryn.

"He is offering a drink of the water to give you good fortune," she translated. She looked up at him, and frowned. "Master Kenobi, is the water…Force-sensitive?"

"I don't know if it's the water itself, or if it's emanating from a life form within the caverns, but there is undoubtedly a strong Force presence here." He took a look at the bowl filled with the dark substance and mentally calculated how to respond diplomatically. "Please tell our friends that we appreciate the gesture of goodwill."

She relayed the message as he took the bowl and drank- or at least appeared to- and passed it to Anakin, who followed suit. Anakin handed her the bowl and her stomach turned at the thought of the murky substance she held. She held it to her lips and pretended to drink, which somehow seemed convincing to their hosts.

Arryn handed the bowl back and each member of the tribes' delegations passed the bowl and drank.

"I guess germs are not a consideration for the Sartinaynians," whispered Anakin. Arryn agreed, but not out loud. Anakin took a step to the side as the bowl continued to make its rounds, and tripped over an outgrowth on the cavern floor, catching himself on the wall of the vast chamber.

"Watch your footing," said Obi-Wan, who saw Anakin out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm fine," stated Anakin, regaining his balance. "Thanks for asking."

A strange creaking sound emanated from the within the walls and the Sartinaynians looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What's going on?" asked Arryn. Both leaders shook their heads, and looked at their assistants, unsure.

Anakin looked over at where he'd nearly fallen and saw a seam emerge within the wall of the cavern. "Um, I think I hit a switch or lever or something when I fell…"

The two tribal leaders hurried over. "Door!" The blue-haired chieftain exclaimed in Basic.

The assistants rushed to help push the door open. It had not been released for a _very_ long time, and the strength of ten Sartinaynians still could not budge the stone. The green-haired chieftain looked at Obi-Wan and asked him if the Force could be used to be used to help.

Obi-Wan nodded and the Sartinaynians moved to the side to let the Jedi do their work. Obi-Wan and Anakin Force-pulled the stone and it slowly dislodged from the wall. "Arryn, you too, please," commanded Obi-Wan, not once breaking his concentration, and Arryn joined in, levitating the piece of stone and gently setting it against the cavern wall next to the opening. They stared in awe as the hidden cavern bathed the dark chamber with reflections of light.

Arryn blinked. "Stars and galaxies…what _is_ this place?"

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe...a little bit of a cliffy! This chapter is dedicated to my friend **JediMasterObi-WanKenobi** as a distraction from the craziness of life...hope it makes you smile!

There is only one more chapter of "little" Arryn...then we're going to go forward in time! Please check out Arryn's Tumblr at classicalbrunette dot tumblr dot com!

Shout Outs:

**Darth Cirus** and **Valairy Scott**- Thanks so much…that means a lot!

**CrazySmallLady** and **Coco-Chipchip**- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

**Darth Malus**- Thanks for your thoughts! Arryn's only 9 here, so I'm giving her a little leeway to be innocent. There will be a jump in time in a chapter or so, and she'll be very different. I hope you'll stick around for that!

To everyone else, please review…I really appreciate constructive feedback!


	4. Prologue IV

**Legacy Rising**: This is the story of Arryn Mindalen, second Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi, before, during, and after the Clone Wars.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Our mistakes are what define our fate._

25 BBY, Sartinaynian, Coruscant

* * *

The delegates collectively gasped as awe as the chamber, hidden for centuries, was once again illuminated. The two leaders began speaking rapidly, accentuating their words with wild gesticulations.

"They're saying this is where the hieroglyphic calendar used to be," said Arryn, working hard to keep up with their highly excited dialect.

"Used to be?" said Obi-Wan.

Arryn interrupted the tribal leaders, asking for clarification. The blue haired leader knelt on the edge of the pool in the hidden room and doused a medallion he'd worn around his neck with the water. It turned from blue to gold upon coming in contact with the water. The green haired leader followed suit, to the same result. They babbled incoherently to one another, then proclaimed in broken Basic, "It is underwater."

"How deep is the pool?" Anakin asked, peering over the shoulder of one of the delegates.

Arryn relayed the message and answered, "Less than half a meter."

"Our lightsabers could evaporate the water," he suggested, with a glance toward Obi-Wan.

"I don't know if they'll want us getting rid of their healing water," Arryn shrugged, "But who knows. Do you want me to ask?"

Obi-Wan put a hand to his beard. "Why not? It's worth a shot."

Arryn explained Anakin's idea, and at their confused faces, pulled the hilt of her lower-powered training lightsaber off her belt. She thumbed the switch, igniting a brilliant turquoise blade.

The delegations grinned at one another and answered affirmatively.

"They agreed. I think they _really_ want to get to this calendar."

The three Jedi got to work, using the heat from their blades to evaporate the water. Obi-Wan and Anakin, having full-powered lightsabers, were more effective in their task, but Arryn was glad to have contributed as well. For the first time, she felt like a _real_ Jedi, a part of a team.

* * *

They made quick work of the pond, revealing a dazzling sight below: in immaculate detail, the history of the Sartinaynian people was painted around the border of the pond, with the centre containing perfect lines of pictograms, each line a more ethereal colour than the one before. The aides to the delegates snapped images of the calendar and feverishly uploaded them to the Holonet from their datapads. Arryn cocked her head sideways and considered the image before her.

Anakin came up behind her and imitated her pensive pose. "So…what does it say?"

Arryn looked up at him and grinned. "I haven't a clue." Obi-Wan raised a questioning eyebrow. Arryn shrugged. "They haven't used hieroglyphics in centuries. But I'm sure these guys," she gestured to the buzzing assistants, "Will get us an answer any minute."

Like clockwork, the lead assistant to the blue chief held up his datapad and called out in Basic, "I've got it!" They all clustered around his screen where the image of the calendar was superimposed over the image of an ancient text, scanned from the archives of a library elsewhere in the galaxy. He said a few quick sentences to Arryn and nodded emphatically at the image.

"He says the keystone is what was used to calculate the treaty. It will take a bit of time, but they can use it in place of their old periodic agreements."

"Well, I guess that makes our job easier," said Anakin. Obi-Wan fixed him with an unamused stare. "Well it does," he muttered under his breath.

Obi-Wan looked back at Arryn. "Is there any idea how long it will take before the calculations are completed?"

She relayed the message and the chief shrugged a quick answer. "Perhaps by tomorrow morning," she said. He tapped her on the shoulder and pointed upwards, adding on a comment. "He also asks if we would care for evening meal while we await the means to continue the proceedings."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That would be fine."

The Jedi delegation followed the Sartinaynians to a dining room laid out with elaborate place settings in fine porcelain and crystal.

The assistants took two tables along the front of the dais, leaving the middle for the chiefs. The green haired chief gestured to the middle table. "The chiefs have invited us to dine with them," said Arryn.

Servants hailing from both the green and blue tribes brought out plates and plates of lavish food and drink.

"Mmm, this is good," said Anakin, his mouth full of food. "Much better than survival rations."

Obi-Wan had to agree. He turned his attention to watching, with great interest, as Arryn and the two chiefs engaged in a deep conversation. Though he couldn't understand the specifics, the chiefs' elaborate gestures and frequent laughter indicated that they had taken a liking to the Youngling. Obi-Wan was puzzled. The girl had not acted the least bit deviant on the mission, and had indeed proven to be an asset. There _had _to be a missing causal link between her acting out at the Temple and her surprising normalcy. He returned to his food, making a mental note to consider it during his nightly meditation.

* * *

After the elaborate meal, the Jedi were shown to the guest quarters where three sleep couches were pushed up against the adjoining walls. Obi-Wan excused himself to meditate in a nearby garden, while Anakin taught Arryn how to play Sabacc. Not long after, Arryn turned in early, not used to the excitement of the last day. Obi-Wan and Anakin left the initiate to her rest and went for a brief walk around the complex.

"Well, this turned out quite differently than expected," said Anakin bluntly.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I can't say I'm disappointed at the outcome, though," he replied.

"I'm glad the Sartinaynians can continue their traditions without having outside mediation foisted upon them."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "The Jedi don't _foist_ mediation upon anyone, Padawan. Surely you know that."

Anakin bit his tongue, desparately wanting to retort with his vastly different point of view, but knew better. "Yes Master," he said diplomatically.

Obi-Wan, who knew his Padawan well, chuckled at the strained response he received. "When you're a Jedi Knight, you can voice whatever opinions you desire, Anakin. You'll just have to deal with the consequences on your own."

"_If _I ever become a Jedi Knight," Anakin grumbled. "It seems like forever until then.

"Anakin, you won't be my Padawan _much_ longer," Obi-Wan said softly. "You are growing up quickly."

"Come on, Master, I'll always be at your side." He smirked and added, "I just won't be taking any orders from you."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "So what else is new?"

"Speaking of taking orders, I've grown fond of our new companion."

"Arryn Mindalen? Yes, she's something else. I'm just not sure what to make of her."

"She's a good kid…just needs some guidance and support. Remember what I was like at that age?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a brow raised. "And you're implying things have changed for you since then?"

Anakin raised his chin in slight defense. "Yes, Master. _Clearly_ I am more mature and well-behaved."

"Whatever you say, my _very_ young Padawan."

They continued in amicable silence until they reached their quarters.

"Good night, Anakin."

"To you as well, Master."

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke from his slumber with a start, feeling a tremor in the Force. It was fear- but he could not pinpoint its origin, as it seemed to consume every corner of the room. A flash of lightning from the storm that had begun before dinner colored the room in white light and it was then that he saw Arryn. She sat huddled up against the wall next to the door, looking out the window with her knees to her chest and her hair braided over her shoulder. Her body slightly jolted with each crack of thunder and he realized that the fear was coming emanating from her in large waves.

"Arryn?" he called out. She didn't answer. He stood up from his sleep couch and walked over to her and knelt down by her side. He never really noticed how small she really was until he saw how tightly bundled she was against the corner. He placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort the frightened child. "Arryn, what's wrong?"

The normally bright azure of her eyes was dark and with each flash of lightning, he could see her pupils dilate only to return to what appeared to be black orbs.

"Nightmare," she whispered. "I think the thunderstorm caused it. I can't sleep…I can never sleep at night."

Obi-Wan dropped his hand from her shoulder and looked outside at the curtain of rain blinding anything that stood on the other side

"Do the nightmares happen often?" he asked gently.

She nodded, and in a tiny whisper, answered, "Nearly every night."

He glanced back at the chrono on the wall and sighed at the late hour. There was no telling how long she had been awake. What he did know was that sleep was the last thing on her mind, not while she was so afraid. He was tempted to begin lecturing her on how she must let go of her fear and push it deep into the Force, but he was most certain that wouldn't have the effect he wanted. The sleeplessness likely explained the behaviour during the day. The nightmares were the missing causal link he'd been looking for.

Obi-Wan stood up and took a few steps backward before settling himself on the floor in a meditative pose. Once he was certain that he was centered, at peace with the Force, he opened his eyes.

"Arryn," he said calmly. "Come away from there. I want to show you something."

She turned towards him with confusion in her eyes. She saw him sitting on the floor with perfect posture. His cool gray eyes didn't waiver from hers.

"Please," he asked again. She felt strange, but something told her to listen. Whether it was the Force or Obi-Wan's voice in the back of her head, she did as she was asked and crawled over to the space in front of him and crossed her legs beneath her and mirrored his position exactly.

"Take my hands," he asked her again holding out his own fingers for her to grasp.

"Why?"

"You need to trust me Arryn. I am only trying to help you find peace. You need to learn how to push your emotions away. If you don't master this concept, you will never be able to walk the path of the Jedi."

Arryn put her small hands on the Jedi Master's, and immediately, waves of calm washed over her.

Obi-Wan settled into teacher mode. "Take a deep breath. Match your breathing with mine." When Arryn complied, Obi-Wan nodded in approval. "Good. Now I want you to call each fear you have to the forefront of your mind. Begin with the storm and the nightmare. I will know when you're ready."

Arryn took a few moments to make certain she could maintain the steady meditative breathing, and did as Obi-Wan asked.

"Examine your fear with the Force. Consider it from all sides. Then _release _it."

Arryn considered the storm, and saw it broken down to fragments of nature. To droplets of water. To molecules. To protons and electrons. Suddenly it didn't seem so daunting, once it was in perspective. She took a deep breath and released her fear into the Force, her tense shoulders relaxing somewhat.

"Good. Now I want you to think back to the Temple. What do you fear?"

Arryn's tension returned at his mentioning the Temple, but Obi-Wan forced calmness through their temporary connection in the Force. "I fear…failure. Rejection. Being different."

"Do the same thing we just did. Examine, then release."

With each of her fears released, Arryn relaxed, slipping into a deeper meditative trance.

"Good. Now clear your mind completely. Stay there until you're at peace." A few minutes later, Arryn opened her eyes.

"Better?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Much."

"Your fears cause you pain," said Obi-Wan, folding his arms and studying the Youngling. She bobbed her head in response. "One of the most crucial lessons you must learn is to _know yourself_. You cannot suppress your fears, you must know them, then you must let them go. Learn from them. That is the _only_ way you will be successful down the path of the Jedi. Do you understand that?"

Arryn let his words sink in. "Yes. I think I do."

"Good. I hope so. Now, shall we attempt once more to get some sleep?"

Arryn smiled. "Definitely." She stood up and gestured to Anakin's sleeping form on the opposite sleep couch. "Apparently Anakin doesn't have that problem."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Ah yes, the joys of being a sleep-deprived teenager. Good night, Arryn."

* * *

The Jedi oversaw the final preparations of the treaty for the Sartinaynians the following morning. They each received an elaborate vase in thanks, which the Jedi immediately requested be donated to the underserved in one of the planet's small villages. They bid their hosts goodbye, and once again boarded their transport for Coruscant.

Once they were stably cruising through hyperspace, Arryn searched for a space to process the mission, and sat against the bulkhead in the cargo hold, knees drawn up to her chin, arms clasped around her legs, listening to the hum of the engines. A few moments later, Anakin peered around the corner and smiled when he saw her. "Hey there, want some company?"

"Sure."

"What are you thinking about?" He hoisted himself on top of the heating unit, boots dangling over the side.

Arryn sat up, trying to think of a diplomatic way to phrase the burning question she'd had since they met. "They call you the Chosen One. Do you feel…chosen?"

He looked down at a scuff on his boot. "Not really. I feel…different." He paused and thought for a moment. "You know how someone can seem like a friend, but they're really in it to just ride your coattails?" Arryn nodded in understanding, but not from personal experience. "It's like that. I never really know who actually cares about me as a person, or who's more interested in seeing what I can do."

"So how do you deal with it?"

"I grew up with a mother, a phenomenal mother, and I try to live every day with the values she instilled in me." Anakin grinned, "Although the occasional garbage-pit race or part-seeking expedition sometimes blurs those lines."

Arryn grinned.

Anakin sighed, understanding where Arryn was coming from, and looked her in the eye. "Listen Scraps, if there's one piece of advice I can give you, it's to _be yourself._ Don't let the others bring you down."

He gave her a stern look, and Arryn had a premonition of him, years later, talking to a Padawan of his own. There was certainly more Obi-Wan in him that he'd like to admit. "At the same time, you've got to do _your_ part to not provoke them. Try to _listen_, try to learn from them…they can teach you more than any lesson or holobook. No person, no Jedi, is an island. I know it's tough. Force, I'm still struggling with it. But I know I couldn't have made it this far without a _lot_ of help."

Arryn had to fight the urge to give Anakin the biggest hug her small frame could manage. He didn't berate her, or worse ignore her. He treated her like an equal, and for that, she was eternally grateful. They were interrupted by Obi-Wan, shouting from the cockpit, "Anakin, Arryn. Coruscant. Get up here!"

Anakin jumped down and slung an arm around Arryn's shoulder and playfully ruffled her hair. "You know, if I had a sister, I think she'd be exactly like you."

Arryn grinned and pulled away in jest. "But could your sister beat you to the front?" And with that, she took off down the hallway with Anakin a step behind.

"No fair, you cheated," he whispered as they both caught their breath when they reached the cockpit.

Obi-Wan turned and rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to ask."

Anakin slid into his seat and took over the controls, expertly manoeuvring the craft through the highly congested space lanes of Coruscant, and landed on the Temple's transport pool docking platform.

Upon disembarking, Anakin gave Arryn's braid a tug. "It was great to have you along, Scraps."

"You too! Would you help me with Ataru sometime?"

Anakin grinned. "You bet!"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Anakin? Would you please report to Master Windu that we've returned? I want to have a quick word with Arryn."

Anakin nodded with a salute and headed into the Temple.

Obi-Wan crouched down to Arryn's level, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking pointedly in her eyes, he said, "I want to leave you with a thought, Arryn. Keep away from people who try to belittle your ambitions. Small people always do that, but the really great make you feel that you too, can become great. Find friends who are likeminded and who are also designing purpose-filled lives. Similarly, be that kind of person for your own friends."

Arryn allowed herself a tiny smile. "I will. I promise."

"Good." He patted her shoulder and stood up to leave.

"Um…Master Obi-Wan?" Arryn stopped him briefly. "Thank you. Seriously. Thank you for everything."

Obi-Wan gave her a nod in response. "You're welcome. Keep your promise, Young One."

"I will."

* * *

Arryn returned to her quarters, and after a brief evening meal, was called up to the Council tower once more. Master Windu and three others sat in on meeting. Arryn folded her arms into the sleeves of her cloak and stood quietly, but with a confidence she lacked the first time she was called before the Council.

"Again, we've called you before us. We've spoken with Master Kenobi, whose report stated that you showed remarkable initiative." Arryn perked up at that. Master Windu continued. "Initiate Mindalen, explain your error."

She closed her eyes and remembered Obi-Wan's words during the storm. "I seek…to escape pain." She opened her eyes slowly.

Master Windu leaned forward in his seat and frowned. "Pain can be our greatest teacher. Why turn away from it?"

Arryn nodded in agreement. "Yes, I see that now. But before…before I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I was thoughtless, reckless, disobedient…"

Master Windu smiled thinly. "A long list."

Arryn felt oddly mature as explained her self-discovery. "I couldn't understand why I wasn't in more trouble for what I did, why I was essentially being _rewarded_ with a mission. But I see it now- my penance came in the form of introspection. It showed me that I don't need to prove anything. Master Obi-Wan said it is important to know who you are-"

"A good piece of advice," agreed Master Windu, "And…"

"And in running from my pain, rather than facing it, I left no time to think, to learn from it."

Master Windu nodded slowly, considering Arryn's words carefully. "Do you know where your pain comes from?"

Arryn contemplated the question for a moment. "My fears." At Mace's raised eyebrow, she continued. "I fear getting close to people. I fear loss. But most of all, I fear failure. I _know_ fear leads to anger. But _having _fear is not wrong, it is relying on it that is."

"What does running from your fear do?" asked Mace pointedly.

Arryn shrugged. "Nothing. It simmers under the surface, ready to explode. But it doesn't have to. Master Obi-Wan said feeling fear, and then _releasing_ it is the Jedi way. I see this now."

"Good," approved Master Windu. "Because you will fear. It is inevitable."

"And that will be my test."

Mace put his hand to his chin and regarded her thoughtfully. She grasped the concept he had hoped she would learn from the experience. He permitted himself a momentary curiosity about her future as a Jedi, but the Force brought him no answer. He sighed. "You are excused, Initiate Mindalen. But be mindful- we will be monitoring your progress."

Arryn bowed. "Yes Master." She turned to leave, but paused for a moment. "Thank you," she said with deep sincerity. "I really get it now."

Mace Windu gave her a single nod in return, and Arryn returned to her clan, a decidedly new person.

* * *

The next months were a whirlwind for Arryn. Thanks to her self-imposed supplemental education, she was moved up a year to another Clan where her peers _embraced_ her intellectual curiosity. Two initiates, Elantra Villa-Neuava and Anaria Zahn, became the friends she never had in her own year. Though the three had their share of youthful adventures, they shared her dedication and practical ambition. With the increased demands of her new Clan, Arryn drove herself to the top of class after class, because she _had _to. Mace Windu's words never left the forefront of her mind- the Masters kept a keen eye on her, but she didn't mind. Arryn finally found an environment where she could _thrive. _

She practiced hand-to-hand combat until her body was numb, went sleepless late into every night with star maps, biology charts, and ancient texts dancing before her aching eyes. She trained harder than she had ever trained in her life- astrocartography, unarmed combat, hyperdrive math, comm installation tech, and lightsaber technique.

The latter subject was of great importance for the initiate exhibition where Masters seeking Padawans would evaluate- and choose- from her classmates. Master Ilena Xan, more commonly known as "Iron Hand," the nickname bestowed upon her by her students for her fierce joint locks utilized in hand-to-hand combat, coordinated the tournaments.

There were thirty-two apprentices entered in Arryn's tournament. Most ranged between twelve and thirteen, but at eleven, Arryn was by far the youngest. The format of the tournament was left to a vote amongst the competitors- a few chose sudden-death elimination, but the majority ruled for a tiered tournament. On the appointed day, Arryn, along with Elantra and Anaria anxiously sat on a sideline bench, waiting for the tournament to begin. The white training room, when opened to its maximum capacity, was enormous. Typically it was partitioned into smaller spaces where exercises and velocities could still be performed comfortably. For the competition, however, the room was not completely at its maximum, but it was relatively close. A balcony overlooking both halves of the space served as a partition and the far boundary for the initiates' duels.

Master Iron Hand made her way to the centre of the room, around which initiates were stretching and nervously chattering. Scout Enwandung-Esterhazy, an acquaintance of Anaria's whispered to Arryn, "She must think we look like weevils wiggling in a box of flour!"

Arryn giggled, slightly relaxing her tightly bunched nerves.

"Alright everyone," began Master Iron Hand, "You all know how this works. Open combat, no holds barred. The match ends only when you disarm your opponent, or they surrender. For every three burns, you get deducted a point."

Though at a low power, the training lightsabers were no joke. The touch of the blade was painful, sending a severe shock to the nervous system, leaving a red welt that didn't fade for days.

The Iron Hand continued. "The scores will be used to determine who is paired up for the subsequent rounds. Eliminated students, please stay and watch the rest of the tournament. Learn from your peers' successes and failures."

The first matches began. Arryn, Elantra, and Anaria quickly bested their first opponents and awaited the transition to the second round. Arryn fell into a quiet battle meditation, trying to find a deep calm that would carry her against her next opponent.

Anaria lost to a Dathomirian classmate, Andra Green, and took a seat on the bleachers next to Arryn and Elantra. Elantra was disappointedly knocked out in the following round.

When it was announced who would be paired up in the next round, Arryn almost fell over when her name was called directly after Lucien Bartolimei, the one student in her clan who continuously gave her a hard time. He also had a reputation for being the dirtiest fighter among the initiates. Elantra, sitting next to Arryn, let out several curses not remotely suitable for the Temple. He patted her on the back. "Well, it was nice knowing you."

Arryn tried to quash the feeling of nausea that had suddenly washed over her, and smiled weakly at Elantra. "At least I get to go against someone I _really_ want to hit. If I die out there, will you give my eulogy?" she asked in half-seriousness.

They were interrupted by Master Xan's announcement for the competitors to enter the arena.

Elantra elbowed her. "Go out there and try to stay alive as long as possible. I'm not in the mood to make up nice things about you." She gave his arm a good-natured slap and headed to face her fate.

With sweating palms, Arryn bowed to Master Xan and to Lucien, though he barely returned her the courtesy. Two lightsabers blazed to life, humming and clashing in dangerous choreography. She attacked fast, testing Lucien's footwork, a strength she had over him with her slight size. He stumbled backward, but slashed upward, nearly singeing Arryn in the neck. She performed a flawless front handspring flip over him, hit the floor with a shoulder roll, and whipped around with an elegant parry to meet his forceful attack. He flashed her a grin of pure malice and came in with a fast attack, feinting right before striking left. Arryn parried expertly, and the two were momentarily paused in a stalemate. Lucien vied for another tactic, using clumsy acrobatics to distract from his ultimate goal of tiring Arryn. She twirled and smacked him on the forearm, leaving a huge gash in his tunic.

"Sorry about that!" she chirped, dancing away.

"You are going to pay for that," he hissed through his teeth.

She sighed and switched her weapon to her right hand. She trained right-handed often enough that it wasn't completely implausible that she would do such a thing as a desperate ploy to throw him off. For that matter, he might even think she was right-handed. Arryn changed her grip from two hands to one and took her turn attacking with a sudden burst of energy. Lucien parried, but each clearly took effort. Arryn smiled at the realization that he was tiring.

"Wanna know a secret?" she asked cheerfully. When they were close enough that no one else could hear her, she whispered, "I'm not really right handed."

With that piece of knowledge out in the open, Arryn clearly had the upper hand, and force-leapt onto the balcony, some 12 feet above the ground, with Lucien a beat behind her. Their duel continued on the walkway above the large chamber, to the disappointment of the spectators who could no longer have a decent view of the battle.

Arryn grabbed Lucien's wrist in a numbing joint lock. He tried to kick her in the head, but his severely limited mobility made the attempt futile. Growling a series of Huttese curses, he noticed that he had been disarmed, and was thus defeated. Arryn, giving him a tiny smirk, opened her free hand and showed him his missing weapon. "Looking for this?"

"Why you…" He tried to shake her off him, and with the force of his significantly larger size, pulled free, but the momentum caused Arryn to go flying, too. She found herself heading into the other section of the large chamber, where two older Jedi were locked in a practice battle of their own. She twisted in mid-air to ensure she'd land on her feet, but in doing so, caught the other Jedi by surprise. For a long comical moment, the three of them were frozen in battle stance, lightsabers glowing, screaming at one another.

Yoda, from the walkway where he was perched, doubled over, wheezing with laughter.

Arryn, the first to recover, grinned when she saw whom she'd run into. "Hiya!"

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, laughing too. "Scrappy!"

"What in the blazes is going on?" asked Obi-Wan, disengaging his lightsaber and folding his arms in mock sternness.

Master Iron Hand, who had joined Yoda on the balcony, shouted down to Arryn, "Well, Mindalen, it looks like you won."

To the shouts and cheers from the other side of the walkway, Arryn punched a fist in the air. "YESSSS!"

Anakin gave her a good-natured slap on the back. "Nice work! Your Ataru practices must have paid off." To Obi-Wan's furrowed brow, he added, "It was the apprentice tournament. Looks like our friend here is following in my footsteps."

"You won it too?"

Anakin pretended to be offended. "Come on, Scraps. It's me!"

Obi-Wan came over and patted her on the shoulder. "Well done, Young One. It takes a great deal to win the tournament."

"Thanks, Master Kenobi. That means a lot."

Elantra poked his head over the railing of the walkway. "Hey down there! I think you're wanted in the Infirmary!"

Arryn rolled her eyes. "Stupid burns. It's really nothing, but I'll go anyways. Sorry for barging in on your practice session!" She waved to her friends, and with a neat mid-air somersault, she vaulted up to the balcony where Masters Iron Hand and Yoda were waiting to speak with her. A very annoyed Lucien was escorted off the balcony to have his wrist reset.

* * *

That evening, Anakin Skywalker found his former Master in the Jedi Archives, scrupulously examining the droid-cam recordings of the apprentice tournament.

"Well, well. I have a feeling I know what you're up to, my old Master."

Obi-Wan paused the recording and leaned back in his seat, a look of amusement on his face. "Is that so?"

"And I just want you to know, I fully support your decision."

Obi-Wan folded his arms, enjoying the little game Anakin was playing. "And what decision is that?"

"You are going to take Arryn as your next Padawan. You've been considering it since Sartinaynian. Don't think I haven't noticed you meeting with her clan leader-"

"That was for a mission-"

Anakin fixed him with a look. "And you mean to tell me Arryn Mindalen did not come up once in the discussion?"

Obi-Wan bit back a smile. "Well, yes, but-"

Anakin perched on the desk. "And you've been casually observing her practice sessions-"

"How in the blazes did you know that?"

Anakin smirked. "I have my sources."

"Alright, alright, fine. You know me well."

"So… when are you going to ask her?"

Obi-Wan put a hand to his beard. "I haven't _officially_ decided, Anakin."

"Are you crazy? She's perfect for you. Relatively quiet, obedient... and most importantly, _I _like her."

Obi-Wan gave him a pointed glance before closing the recording he'd been viewing. "Well, then you should consider taking a Padawan."

Anakin looked horrified. "You're delusional."

"Teaching is privilege, as I've told you before," replied Obi-Wan, getting up.

"Maybe in another decade," replied Anakin. "Or two," he added under his breath. He clapped his former Master on the shoulder. "Just think, if you don't ask Master Yoda, someone else might just take her, and then you'd be stuck with another Padawan like me."

Obi-Wan dramatically put the back of his hand to his forehead. "Oh Force help me. A fate worse than death." He sighed. "I will go speak to Yoda now."

"Good."

Within the night, Initiate Arryn Mindalen was transformed into Padawan Arryn Mindalen, apprentice to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the 2 month delay…this is a super long chapter in return! I got inspiration from a variety of sources… thanks to the authors of "Dark Rendezvous" and "Rogue Planet" and I'm sure a TON of other stories and books that I can't remember off the top of my head. I am truly grateful!

Please check out Arryn's Tumblr at http:/ www. classicalbrunette. tumblr. com

Shout Outs:

**JMOK-** Ah, sorry you got cut off of the page when I hit submit! I hope you had an AMAZING time in Australia- I am super jealous (especially since I developed a HUGE crush on Mr. RPatt as Cedric Diggory...I've never seen Twilight, so I can't say much about that though ;) ). Thanks for the review with the last chapter. I owe you like 50 million reviews...I keep thinking I do them, then..oops, guess not. But anyhoo...I hope you're having a fantastic summer! How's the college hunt going? Good luck!

**Batmanofni**- Thank you, thank you! I am so happy that you liked it…and your comment about the characters is every FF writer's dream compliment! You're the best!

**Chewbacca-related Tumblr Anon**: I will post a preview of a Chewie-related part of the story for you next week. (It will be at the end of the story, so it won't appear here for awhile, but it can be a fun sneak peak for you!)

**Other Tumblr Anon:** Thank you for your comments and questions! They legitimately keep me writing and continuously inspired. You're the best!

**Phillio** and **Somename**- Thanks…hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Clone Wars I: Christophsis

**Legacy Rising**

**Chapter 5**

_Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake._

21 BBY, Coruscant, Christophsis

Barely a week into her apprenticeship, Arryn found herself adopting yet _another _role, as a Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic. After a long, exhausting day of diagnostic placement tests under the watchful eyes of their new Masters, Arryn, Elantra, and Anaria found a quiet meadow in the Room of a Thousand Fountains to debrief, meditate, and share a few laughs, but their respite was short lived when Arryn wrist comm went off, with a message to meet her Master at the Temple's transport pool.

"Well, see you all later," said Arryn, with a wave to her friends. She wondered what the call was about- her first mission, she assumed- but with the Clone Wars in full swing, it was likely her first _battle_.

As she took the lift up to the transport pool, Arryn could feel her heart beat a steady tattoo,the only outward sign of her bunched nerves. Once the lift stopped, she sawObi-Wan deep in conversation with Master Saesee Tiin and Walex Blissex, the engineer who designed the Delta-7 fighters used by the Jedi in the war. Saesee Tiin and Walex Blissex noticed her arrival and excused themselves to finish their animated conversation on design schematics elsewhere.

With a nod of greeting, Obi-Wan folded his arms. "Looks like we're going to be seeing some action sooner than expected. The Separatists are targeting Christophsis for invasion, so the Third Systems Army is being deployed to prevent it."

Arryn furrowed her brow. "I don't think I've heard of Christophsis before."

"It's in the Savereen system on the Outer Rim. Anakin will be joining us as well."

Arryn smiled. Just like old times. "What's so important about Christophsis? _Something _clearly got the Separatist's attention."

"Resources. And its strategic position near hyperspace routes."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan gestured to the Delta-7 behind him. "This is yours." Arryn's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Are you kidding me?"

Obi-Wan chuckled at her surprise. "Your astro droid is on its way- R8D10, I believe. We've got to rendezvous with _the Negotiator_ and Admiral Yularen in the _Resolute_. " His expression turned serious. "Are you ready?"

Arryn nodded. This was war; of course she'd never be _truly_ prepared, but in her courses, she studied the prior campaigns and was relatively familiar with the key players and general strategies. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Obi-Wan headed to his own fighter. "I'll send you the coordinates once we get out of the atmosphere. There are too many spies planetside."

"Okay," said Arryn, examining the design of her new craft. A red astromech droid rolled over to her ship and chirped happily as he was settled into his compartment on the left wing.

"Hi there," said Arryn, as she climbed into the cockpit. "I hope you're ready for some action, R8-D10." She wrinkled her nose. "R8-D10…ugh, that sure is a mouthful."

The little droid beeped in agreement, then added a comment of its own.

Arryn slipped on her headset and began the takeoff procedures. "You want to be called 'Righty?'" She grinned. "That just means I trust you'll be right all the time." The droid was silent for a moment, as if contemplating its new responsibility, but then gave a cheerful sound of agreement.

The Jedi were quickly airborne and in no time connected with their respective hyperspace rings. A few hours later, the daunting presence of the star destroyer _Negotiator_ came into view, momentarily taking Arryn's breath away. "It's _huge,"_ she breathed.

"It's capacity is nearly 50,000 passengers," replied Obi-Wan over the comm.

"Well…it should strike some fear into the hearts of the Separatists…assuming they have one, anyway."

"Well said, Padawan. Alright, follow me into the ventral docking bay."

The two ships arced gracefully into the depths of the larger craft, landing in their designated ports with practiced ease. A welcoming committee of Commander Cody and several of his men were waiting in the docking bay.

"General Kenobi," said Cody. "It's good to have you back, Sir."

Obi-Wan smiled as he jumped down from the wing of his fighter. "It's good to be back, Cody."

"Who's this?" the clone asked, as Arryn came to stand next to her Master.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Arryn's shoulder. "A permanent addition to the Third Systems Army. This is my new Padawan, Arryn Mindalen."

Cody gave Arryn a cursory look, and with a chilled tone, said, "Commander Mindalen."

Arryn raised her chin, as if to send the message that she was _not_ a child and would not tolerate being treated as such. "Your reputation precedes you, Commander Cody. I look forward to working closely with the Third Systems in the near future."

The men gave pointed looks to one another. Obi-Wan's grip on her shoulder tightened. _Relax. They are not your enemy. _"Well, we have much to do, and not much time in which to do it," said Obi-Wan. "Admiral Block is on the bridge, I presume?

Cody nodded. "Yes, Sir. He asked that I escort you there upon your arrival. We should be rendezvousing with the _Resolute_ within the hour. I understand the situation on Christophsis is not…ideal."

"That is putting it mildly, but yes. Come, Arryn."

If the _Negotiator_ was ever paralleled to a living being, the bridge was undoubtedly its heart and soul. Naval officers in crisp uniforms manned the comms and navigation consoles in their bays below the central walkway. The massive viewport gave way to a starry backdrop, which illuminated the bustling hub with an ethereal glow. Several officers, their insignias on their uniforms indicating high ranks, Arryn noticed, poured over a central datapad before one looked up and waved the others away.

"Ah, Admiral Block," nodded Obi-Wan in greeting. "What's the status on Christophsis?"

The Admiral gave a short bow of his head and frowned. "Not good, I'm afraid."

He inserted the chip from his datapad into the holoprojector and pointed to a large section of the crystalline city. "We have reports of a large contingent of battle droids in this sector, with tanks. We have our heavy cannons, which should be a relative match for them, but we'll need to get moving _fast._"

"Is the landing team prepared?" Arryn marveled at how quickly Obi-Wan the Jedi Master morphed into Obi-Wan the General.

"We've already got several squadrons on the ground, holding things at status quo for the moment, but without reinforcements, it won't last long."

"How soon until we rendezvous with General Skywalker?"

"Less than an hour, General Kenobi. I will let you know when we've made contact."

"Very well." Obi-Wan turned to leave. "Come on, Padawan."

Once Arryn trotted out of sight behind her Master, Block turned to his second-in-command. "A _Padawan?_ In wartime? Force help her."

After a brief tour of the _Negotiator, _Obi-Wan settled in to his cabin to read the more detailed report on Christophsis. Arryn paced the length of the room, every so often glancing at her own datapad, trying to memorize every detail of the report.

"Is something wrong?" asked Arryn, glancing to her Master. Obi-Wan had closed his eyes and put two fingers on his temple to avert a migraine.

"No," said Obi-Wan, shaking himself from his reverie, and setting down the datapad. "I'm fine."

Arryn raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Really?" She didn't need to be Force-sensitive to know that something was wrong.

"Yes, Padawan," he replied with a ghost of a smile, a failed attempt at covering his reaction to the news on the datapad. "Why don't you show me some of the advanced Forceflow exercises Master Fisto taught you?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Arryn sighed. "Alright. But if I can help in any way…"

"-I promise you'll be the first to know. For now, you can help by keeping your senses finely attuned."

Arryn sat down, closed her eyes, and refined her breathing to focus only on the exhalations. Combining the alignment of her tall posture and the steady breathing, she looked ready to spring into action. She paused for a moment and opened one eye. "Then we did calisthenics and then moved to gymnastics." She looked around the room. "Um, the space is a little prohibitive."

Obi-Wan tilted his head sideways. "You're doing well. Remember when you find a knot of tension in your body- don't power through it. Relax, let it melt. Breathe into it. Your flesh remembers every pain, physical or emotional, that you have suffered," Obi-Wan said. "It is trying to protect you. Pain and fear compete with skill and awareness."

"Master Fisto gave a good analogy. He said that thoughts and fears are like giant boulders and the Force is the river rushing between them. Tension causes the river to grow so clogged with pain and regrets that the water can no longer flow."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Very good. That's what this training exercise is for. It's designed to remove those obstructions." He looked at the chrono on the wall. "Why don't you find a quiet place to do some battle meditation?"

"Sounds good. Call me if anything comes up?"

"Of course."

Arryn roamed the nearby levels of the _Negotiator,_ trying to calm her nerves enough to get a few moments of effective meditation in before they headed down to Christophsis. She found an empty cargo bay and began the gymnastics from the Forceflow exercise earlier, finding a physical diversion for her mental concentration. She finished several routines and sat on a ledge, resting her chin on her knees, calming her mind despite the fact that she knew she'd be treading on the line between life and death in less than an hour.

One of the smaller access doors to the cargo hold opened and a lone trooper, a commander by his ranks, stood still with his eyes closed for a few moments.

"Cody?"

The clone trooper jumped. "Commander, I didn't see you in here."

"It's fine," she shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You…didn't," said Cody, doing a poor job of covering up his surprise.

Arryn let it slide and gave him a small smile. "What were you doing?"

"The rest of the troops, my _brothers…_usually get riled up for battle en masse."

Arryn sat up. "But…you don't?"

Cody took a few steps over to her. "I've learned a thing or two from you Jedi. Meditation does clear the mind."

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to do too."

He studied her for a moment. "You're afraid," said Cody, standing in front of her, arms crossed.

"Fear isn't in my vocabulary," said Arryn, trying to put up a brave front.

Cody held her gaze sternly. "No, but it's in your eyes."

Arryn's smile faded. "I'd…be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I don't want do something stupid."

Cody pointedly tapped the side of his head with a finger. "It's fear that will keep you alive. It means the difference between life and death, victory and defeat. Remember that."

Arryn thought for a moment, internalizing, and nodded solemnly. "I will."

"I know you will." Cody gave her a small smile. "Commander."

Obi-Wan appeared in the doorframe. "General Skywalker has made contact. Let's go, Cody." When Arryn didn't immediately follow, Obi-Wan nodded at her. "You too, Padawan. It's time to get your hands dirty."

_Christophsis must have been a gem of a planet,_ decided Arryn as she divided her attention between glancing around the ruin of her surroundings and listening to the report given by Anakin's clone commander, Rex. The tall buildings making up the centre of Crystal City were partially shattered, the wide avenues abandoned of any sort of civilian life, and the expansive ecosystem transformed into expansive piles of rubble, fortifications, and military barriers. _Such a shame._

"We haven't come this far to let a few tinnies slow us down. There are still a few pockets of droids that our recon has placed here, here and here," Captain Rex explained, pointing at the center of a holographic map. "It won't be much longer before…"

An explosion cutRex short.

"Incoming," yelled a Clone voice from behind them.

"Yeah thanks, we noticed," said Rex under his breath.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Arryn immediately flew out into the open, dodging the heavy blaster fire emanating from an approaching wall of droids. Arryn cringed at the obnoxious staccato of their marching as they kept coming in waves.

The physical training courses at the Temple had to adjust their curriculum with the outset of the war. In addition to duels against opponents with lightsabers, endless hours were spent on techniques to eliminate the greatest number of battle droids without expending essential energy**. **She was suddenly grateful for all the exercises she'd previously thought mundane.

Rex and his platoon followed the landscape, using natural barriers to shield them from the battle droids. Anakin separated from Obi-Wan, Arryn, and Cody, thrusting his lightsaber into the metallic bodies of the battle droids, vaulting from one battalion to another, leaving behind a trail of molten scrap.

"There's efficiency…and then there's Anakin efficiency," said Arryn to Cody as they watched him in their periphery.

Between the Jedi ricocheting laser blasts back into the droids, and Anakin's handiwork, they quickly minimized the advancing Separatist force into a battle group who decided retreat was the better option and attempted to make their escape, but met their match with grenades thrown from all of Torrent Company and the Jedi.

Arryn switched off her lightsaber. "Well, I guess that's over."

"That seemed too easy," said Obi-Wan, sounding slightly concerned.

Anakin flashed a cocky grin. "Relax, if another group decides to push their luck and come at us, I'll pull out the acrobatics again and they'll be rubble in no time."

"That's what I'm afraid of," muttered Obi-Wan under his breath.

Cody came up beside them. "Sir, permission to send the shuttle back for supplies and troops?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Make it so."

After a brief respite to regroup and analyze the intel gathered by Torrent Company, the Jedi and Clones devised a few quick strategies in case another round of Separatists decided to try their luck. The break was short-lived, however, as Arryn heard a familiar monotone thump in the distance. She peered through electrobinoculars and felt her stomach drop as she saw octuptarra droids and heavy cannons accompanying the usual armada of tinnies.

"They're back!" Anakin called out.

"Oh blast it," swore Arryn, twirling her lightsaber hilt, ready to jump into action.

"Where the stang did they come from?" Obi-Wan thumbed his lighstaber to life. "They caved in too fast. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." He swung his lightsaber in an arc to deflect a slew of incoming blasterfire. "That was some victory, Anakin."

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back," Anakin said indignantly. "_Master_."

If the circumstances weren't so dire, Arryn would have savored that some things certainly hadn't changed since Sartinaynian. Despite his seniority, Anakin having had the same Master as Arryn made him more of her older brother than a true superior

Obi-Wan ignored his former Padawan's jibe. "Neither of us is perfect then- let that be our lesson. Second wave incoming. Stay alert."

"Rex, you and your men follow me," Anakin said, already dashing forward.

"Alright everyone, battle positions!" Obi-Wan ordered. He waited a brief, calculated pause, then raised a fist in the air to signal to his troops.

Arryn ignited her lightsaber. "Let's do this."

"And…_Fire!_" Cody yelled.

The cannons went into action, drastically intensifying the sulphuric smell of blaster fire in the air.

"Skywalker should have attacked by now!" Cody exclaimed.

"Don't worry!" Obi-Wan reassured. "He knows the plan!"

Arryn's jaw dropped as she saw Anakin's interpretation of his orders. "Holy…"

Anakin took a flying leap off the building nearest to them, landing solidly atop an octuptarra droid, his clone squad following to quickly penetrate the thick armor.

"Come on!" Yelled Obi-Wan, as he ran forward, his lightsaber held high.

The last octuptarra droid fell, and before she knew it, Anakin was in front of her, having executed his part of the plan with his usual finesse.

"We're going to need reinforcements," he said urgently. "_Fast_."

Arryn wiped her sweaty face with the back of her hand. "We lost _so_ many that round. Not good at all."

"Let's hope this doesn't mean they're moving long-range artillery into place," Obi-Wan replied, with equal urgency. "We can't take much more of this."

The medics quickly went to work, tending the wounded clones out of the line of fire, and without warning, the sweet sound of the returning shuttle filled the air above the Republic's lines.

"Looks like help has arrived," Obi-Wan remarked, starting to walk towards it.

Arryn followed. "Hallelujah. It's about time."

"Looks like we're going to get our reinforcements," Anakin said, catching up with his former Master.

"Well, then it looks like our problems are solved," Obi-Wan said, an amused smile creeping its way onto his face. "Fresh troops, new supplies, and," he grinned evilly, "Perhaps they've brought a new Padawan for you."

"_Hmph,_ this isn't the time or place to bring a Padawan. They'll only be a liability."

Arryn put her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed glare. "Uh, did you happen to forget about yours truly?"

"Well," Anakin admitted sheepishly, "Maybe they're not _all_ a liability…"

Arryn punched him in the arm. "Mmhmm…that's what I thought."

Obi-Wan grinned innocently at his former student. "You weren't a liability. Well, most of the time anyway." He pulled ahead in a steady run. "You'd make a good teacher, Anakin" Obi-Wan said.

"No thanks," Anakin retorted with conviction.

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege," Obi-Wan said pointedly. "And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to help train the next generation."

"A Padawan would just slow me down," Anakin said with a sigh.

Arryn lightly punched him again. "I'm right here, you know."

"I said slow _me_ down, Scraps. I wouldn't dare speak for Obi-Wan."

Arryn turned worried eyes to her Master, silently asking if she was a burden, to which he responded no with a shake of his head before glaring daggers at Anakin.

The landing ramp of the Republic shuttle lowered and a Togruta descended from the ramp.

"A youngling...?" Obi-Wan mused, an eyebrow raised toward Anakin.

"_Haaaah!_" Arryn burst out, then clamped a hand over her mouth to stay the rest of her laughter. "Liability, huh?" She elbowed Anakin in the ribs.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Anakin asked rudely.

"Master Yoda sent me," The Togruta said. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." Arryn nodded as she recognized the name. They were not too far apart in age, but in different clans.

Ahsoka trotted down the ramp and looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan, her chin held high. "I was instructed to tell you to return to the Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

"Look, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of a situation right here," Anakin said bluntly.

"Our communications have been a bit unreliable," Obi-Wan said, trying to mitigate Anakin's tone. "But we have been calling for help."

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message," Ahsoka said.

"Sent you?" Obi-Wan asked. "So where's the cruiser? Where are our reinforcements? Our support?"

"Wait, they don't even know we're in trouble?" Arryn exclaimed, putting her face in her hands.

"Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off," Ahsoka suggested.

They walked to the communications array in their makeshift base, where they put Ahsoka's plan to work. Arryn held her breath as the signal relayed through the cruiser attempted to connect, and suddenly a hologram of Master Yoda appeared at the center of the table. _Yessss! _She mentally cheered.

"Master Kenobi," Yoda's hologram greeted. "Glad Ahsoka found you, I am."

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered," Obi-Wan said. "We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed."

"Send reinforcements to you, we will," Yoda said as his image flickered and the sound turned to static.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan called, as the hologram began to fade. "Master Yoda!"

"Great," Anakin murmured, frustrated.

Obi-Wan glanced at all three Jedi around him and put on a small smile."My apologies, young one," he said to Ahsoka. "It's time for a proper introduction."

"She's not going to be here long, Master," Anakin muttered.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan continued, ignoring Anakin's remark. "I assume you've already met Arryn, my Padawan, and heard of Anakin?"

"I'm the new Padawan learner," Ahsoka said with a nod of respect. "I'm Ahsoka Tano. I've been assigned to Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said pointing at Anakin.

Anakin's eyes went as wide as plates. "_WHAT? _No, no, no, no, there has got to be some mistake. _He's _the one that wanted the Padawan," he exclaimed, jabbing a finger at Obi-Wan.

"No," Ahsoka said to Anakin. "My orders were very specific. 'I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training'," she said smugly. Arryn liked her sass, but covered up a smirk with a hand. There was no need to outright infuriate Anakin any further.

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"We'll have to sort this out later," Obi-Wan interrupted, choosing to ignore Anakin's glare. "It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."

"I'll check on Rex on the lookout post," Anakin said with a sigh.

"Better take her with you," Obi-Wan said cheerfully. Anakin crossly motioned for Ahsoka to follow, to which she enthusiastically complied with a salute to Obi-Wan and Arryn.

"Welp, I think it's safe to say they make quite a team," Arryn remarked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Obi-Wan laughed and began following them to the forward command center. "That they do."

"_Who's the youngling_?"

Arryn restrained herself from laughing as she heard Captain Rex's blunt remark.

She and Obi-Wan were in one of the corners of the lookout post. Obi-Wan was futilely trying to get the communications signal, but Arryn was much too amused watching Ahsoka plow her way through the command of Torrent Company with more energy and enthusiasm than the Banking Clan on payday.

"I'm Master Skywalker's _Padawan_," Ahsoka retorted, putting out a hand. "The name's Ahsoka Tano."

"Sir, I thought you said that you'd never have a Padawan," Rex said to Anakin, shaking the girl's hand.

"There's been a mix-up," Anakin said. "The youngling isn't with me."

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "You're stuck with me, _Skyguy_."

Arryn almost dropped the headset she held to one ear and Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised slightly. _Skyguy?_ Arryn was cheeky to a certain extent, but she knew the boundaries of propriety, boundaries Ahsoka seemed to be smashing left and right.

"Skyguy," Rex said taking off his helmet and laughing. "Skyguy..."

"What did you call me?" Anakin demanded. "Don't get snippy with me, little one. You know, I don't think you're old enough to even be a Padawan!"

"I'm not a youngling. I'm fourteen!"

"And I'm ten," Rex said with a straight face. "But I'm tall for my age." He slapped a high-five to another trooper behind his back.

"Anyway, Master Yoda thinks I'm old enough," Ahsoka said with another smug smile.

"Well, you're not with Master Yoda now," Anakin said sharply. "He's light-years away. _I'm _here, it's me you've got to persuade. And seeing as I can't ship you back to Coruscant yet, you might as well make yourself useful. Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way."

"Come on then," said Rex. Ahsoka, only slightly downtrodden at her rebuke, followed.

"That's going to be _some_ pep talk," said Arryn to Obi-Wan, who'd been watching the exchange out of the corner of his eye.

"Indeed it will, Padawan." He tossed her a pair of electrobinoculars. "Time to check the perimeter."

"'Course. I'll let you know if anything's out of the ordinary."

A while into her assignment, Arryn felt a presence behind her and smiled. "Guess you survived unscathed," she said to Ahsoka.

She shrugged, nonplused, but clearly not in the mood to talk about it. "Anything special going on up here?"

Arryn tossed her the electrobinocs. "You tell me."

"Uhh…I think I see something." Ahsoka said, handing the electrobinoculars back. "A few kilometers due south."

**"**Oh vape it….that's an energy field," she replied, smacking the ground with her palm.

"An energy field?"

"There's no way our cannons can penetrate that. This is bad. Really, really bad. Let's go- we've got to warn the others _now_."

Obi-Wan stared at the holochart of Crystal City, his mind working furiously.

"It's difficult to pinpoint the generator accurately, but I'm guessing it's somewhere in this area," Arryn reported, "Probably within this radius." She illustrated the position on the map. "I think."

Obi-Wan sighed, realizing the Separatists' new plan. "The cannons are not going to make a dent in that shield, so we'll hold off on using the ordnance for now." Just like the Gungans versus the Trade Federation during the Battle of Naboo. Except the odds weren't in their favor- this time the _enemy_ had the shield.** "**In the meantime, all we can do is try to engage them in confined spaces."

"We could draw them into the buildings," Rex said. "They've got to find us first before fighting us."

Arryn smiled, catching on to Rex's plan. "They can't fire their own cannon from inside the shield, so it's making their defenses work against them. I like it."

"If that shield is such a problem, why don't we just take out the generator?" Ahsoka asked, speaking for the first time. Her eyes darted between the map and her companions. "Or is it not that simple?"

"Correct. It's _not_ that simple," Anakin said firmly.

"It's a suicide mission," Rex added. "I doubt I'd get many volunteers for that, and we'd lose plenty of great men."

"I could do it," Ahsoka said. "Let me try, Skyguy."

"You don't have to prove anything, little 'un," Rex said.

"I can do it," she repeated. "I'm small and I'm fast, where better to use Jedi skills?"

Anakin sighed. "I have to agree. That shield _has_ to come down."

"Right then, perhaps you two could tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together?" Obi-Wan said.

"Can do, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said quickly, her momentarily subdued ebullience returning once again.

"_I'll_ decide what we can and can't do," Anakin reprimanded sternly.

"If Arryn and I can engage the Seperatists here," Obi-Wan pointed on the map, "You _could_ get through their lines undetected here."

"We won't have much time," Arryn remarked, slightly nervous. "Our ability to hold them off will be limited without the use of our artillery."

"We'll take care of it," Ahsoka said cheerfully, finally taking her eyes off the map. "Come on, Master."

Cody lightly slapped Rex on the shoulder. "Good work," he whispered sarcastically with a gesture toward Ahsoka.

"If we survive this, _Snips_, you and I are going to have a talk," Anakin growled, already starting to walk away.

"Snips?"

"That's what you get for being snippy."

"That shield is certainly putting a crimp in my day!" Obi-Wan said, putting down his electrobinoculars with a frustrated thump.

"It was worth a try," Arryn shrugged.

"Tell the men to fall back," Obi-Wan told Rex. "At least it makes us look convincing… like we're retreating because we're in trouble."

"Sir, we look convincing because we _are_ in trouble," Rex stated flatly.

Obi-Wan almost smiled. "Have we cracked their comm encryption yet?"

Rex placed false orders to the troops through his helmet link, hoping any eavesdropping Seps would believe them.

"Yes, sir, we have" Rex said. "General Loathsom has given the order to go for our cannons. The shield front will be at this point in five standard minutes."

Obi-Wan gave Rex a small smile. "Do you believe in nominative determinism, Rex?" he asked.

"If my name was Whorm Loathsom, I'd prefer not to, sir."

Arryn snorted. "I'm sure his mother loved him."

The group was silent for a moment. "Alright, everyone keep your head down until the shield passes over us," Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence.

"What if they get captured, General Kenobi?" Rex asked quietly, breaking the silence. "General Skywalker and Ahsoka, I mean."

"We didn't have the resources to take the shield and we don't have the resources to extract them either," he replied. "We just have to trust that it won't come to that."

The shield passed over all their heads, making Arryn's sinuses prickle. "Let's do this," she remarked with a smirk.

"Stay away from those tanks, Padawan," Obi-Wan ordered, then he casually hopped off the balcony.

Arryn followed a split-second later, igniting her lightsaber as she leapt. They landed quietly, in between spider droids. Obi-Wan struck the first one down and, after ensuring Arryn was handling the situation, advanced with Rex and Cody close behind.

Arryn twirled the blade of her turquoise lightsaber and gracefully jumped atop an octuptarra droids, blocking the shots from its multitude of guns. With calculated aim, she efficiently wiped out each gun turret leaving the machine into a useless heap of metal.

"Fall back!" Rex yelled. "Retreat!"

"Arryn, get back! _Now!_" he called, seeing her slashing at the droids threatening the remains of the front line.

She nodded and moved back along with the clones. The blasterfire got even more intense, the smoke impeding her Force-enhanced sight. All around, droids were closing in on them**. **_Oh this is not good at all._

A Separatist grenade exploded several meters from her position, the blast sending her clear across the battlefield in the street.

"Arryn…"

"I'm fine, Master!" Arryn exclaimed over the blasterfire. "Wind's knocked out of me, but I'm ok."

"They're right behind us, sir," Rex yelled, coming in. "They wiped out most of my unit. We had to pull out of there."

Another explosion rocked the ground. Obi-Wan grabbed Arryn by the arm and shoved her behind the remains of a console before taking cover nearby. "Get your men out, Rex," he said as Rex crouched behind the remains of a wall to their left. "Get back to our heavy ordnance."

"Sir, we're stuffed" Rex panted. "Unless we let the shields overtake the cannon, that is."

"Fire the cannons _within_ the shield?" Arryn asked in a tone of panic.

"I know it'll direct the blast and the overpressure will cream us but we're dead either way unless Skywalker can kill that shield generator. Might as well take as many tinnies down with us as we can."

"It's not a suicide mission yet, Rex," Obi-Wan said sternly. "Not on my watch. Get your men out and defend those heavy cannons. Do everything you can to protect them. Arryn and I will delay the droids."

Rex and his men darted away without another word. Arryn remained on the ground, her head still a bit fuzzy from the grenade. Obi-Wan reflected laser blasts back into the oncoming droids until a single tank burst through the wall, sending rubble in every direction. The droids surrounded their retreat location and Arryn's mind quickly went into overdrive, trying to formulate a desperate escape.

A hatch opened at the top of the tank and Whorm Loathsom emerged. _Nominative determinism, indeed._ "You must be the infamous General Kenobi," he slurred.

Obi-Wan returned his lightsaber to his belt. "I surrender."

"_What in the nine hells?_" Arryn hissed under her breath. Obi-Wan silenced her with a cold stare. She sure hoped there was a plan- stalling for time would be tricky, and surrender certainly wasn't an option.

A pair of Super Battledroids approached them and demanded their lightsabers. Obi-Wan willingly acquiesced, but Arryn gave the tinny a murderous glare as he ripped it from her hand.

"Now, Master Kenobi, order your troops to stand down," Loathsom said.

Obi-Wan used the Force to levitate pieces of four large boulders to form a table and three seats. "General," he gestured, "Have a seat."

Loathsom narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Have you gone mad?" Arryn was starting wonder the same thing.

Obi-Wan flashed his most diplomatic smile. "I've conceded the battle. Now we simply have to negotiate the terms of surrender."

"Don't try any of your tricks, Jedi," Loathsom warned.

"Surely, there's no reason we can't be civilized about this," Obi-Wan said, oozing politeness. "It's a rare honor to meet one's opponent face to face." It took all of Arryn's self control to keep from laughing out loud. This was quite the trick.

Loathsom descended from the ramp and sat down on one side of the table.

Obi-Wan sat across him and with a glare, ordered Arryn to take the seat to his right. "You're a legend throughout the Inner Core," he continued.

"Thank you," Loathsom said, exhaling in relief. "The honor is all mine. I'm so glad you decided to surrender."

"Well, at some point, one must accept the reality of the situation," he said with a cough to add to his dramatic performance. "Might we have some refreshments?"

"You!" Loathsom barked at his personal droid. "Bring us something liquid."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said with a polite smile. "Now, this shouldn't take long."

"…And of course, once you've taken custody of my troops, arrangements will have to be made for their food and shelter. Tell me, do you have enough supplies to-"

"Enough of this!" Loathsom bellowed at him. "You are stalling!"

Obi-Wan smiled, enjoying having the upper hand…he hoped. "Nonsense," he said, keeping his self-control. "General, there are numerous details to be discussed."

Loathsom was not having it. "Seize them!"

Two Super Battledroids obeyed, much to Arryn's chagrin. She was held an uncomfortable three feet above the ground.

"Unless you call off your troops, I will have no choice but to destroy you!" Loathsom yelled.

"Truthfully, I was hoping your shield would be knocked out by now," Obi-Wan remarked.

Right on time, the iridescent shield shimmered and disappeared.

Arryn exhaled deeply, "About time."

Obi-Wan smiled at her briefly then looked at Loathsom. "Oh well." He backflipped out of the droids' grip and quickly made rubble out of their droid captors.

Obi-Wan grabbed Loathsom and held him in front as a target while Arryn deflected the blasterfire coming their way.

"Don't fire!" Loathsom exclaimed, terrified.

"It would appear that something has happened to your shield, General," Obi-Wan said mockingly. "I think our terms of surrender need to be re-evaluated."

Arryn perched atop of one of the supply crates in the forward command centre, her master standing in front of her, arms crossed, keenly surveying the aftermath of the battle. They watched as a Republic gunship entered the airspace and neatly landed near them. Yoda stepped to the ground, gimmer stick in hand. Obi-Wan smiled and inclined his head. "Master Yoda."

Arryn jumped down from the crate and bowed respectfully, repeating her master's greeting.

"Good to see you two, it is," Yoda said with a small smile in return. "Worried I was, that too late we were."

"We held them off for quite awhile, Master," Obi-Wan said. "No need to worry."

"And young Ahsoka?"

Obi-Wan shared a look with Yoda that Arryn didn't understand. "He thinks he's not ready for a Padawan and is quite certain the arrangement was a mistake."

"Hmm. If not ready he is, then send Ahsoka back to the Temple, we can. But with Master Skywalker, that decision lies."

"Looks like we're about to find out now," Arryn said, shielding her eyes from the sun as another Republic gunship landed. Anakin and Ahsoka disembarked.

"Master Yoda," Anakin greeted, bowing. "Master Obi-Wan, Arryn."

"Trouble you've had, with your new Padawan, I hear," Yoda said.

"We were explaining the situation to Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Anakin said calmly.

"If not ready you are for the responsibility of a Padawan, then perhaps back to the Temple she should go..."

Anakin seemed to be thinking deeply, and struggling to keep his aggravation in check. "There are no problems, Master," he said. "Who could possibly make such a far-reaching judgment about a youngling's future in such a short time, anyway? That would be rash. Unfair, even. Ahsoka may be a little rough around the edges but with a great deal of _training_ and _patience_," he emphasized for Ahsoka to notice, "She might amount to something."

"Mature your judgment is becoming," Yoda replied with equal calm. "Perhaps teach _you_ she will, as much as you teach her."

Anakin looked like he was working hard to bite back his retort. "I shall do my utmost, Master."

"Then go with you she will, to the Teth System. Kidnapped Jabba the Hutt's son has been."

Anakin flinched in disgust. "You want me to rescue a _Hutt_?"

"We need the Hutts' support to win this war, Anakin" Obi-Wan said. "We need their space lanes reach the Separatists in the Outer Rim. It's that simple."

"Negotiate with Jabba, Obi-Wan and his Padawan will. To rescue his son and find the renegades that hold him hostage, your mission will be, Skywalker," Yoda said.

"Come on, Master," Ahsoka said cheerfully. "It doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex, and get the troops organized."

"Don't worry, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, clamping his former apprentice's shoulder. "Just teach her everything I taught you, and she should be just fine."

Anakin scowled as he bowed and followed Ahsoka.

"Let's just hope that Anakin's ready for this responsibility," Obi-Wan said as soon as Anakin was out of earshot.

"Ready he is, to teach an apprentice," Yoda said. "To let go of his apprentice, a greater challenge it will be."

Obi-Wan sighed in agreement then bowed, Arryn following suit. "Well, if we're to make a deal with Jabba the Hutt, we'd better not keep him waiting," Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on Arryn's shoulder and walking towards their ship.

"Master, I have a question," said Arryn with a knowing smile. "Ahsoka…giving Anakin an apprentice…that was your idea, wasn't it?"

Obi-Wan smiled at her affectionately. "That, my young Padawan, is a trade secret. Shall we?"

A/N:

Hello lovely readers! I hope this was worth the wait! Up next, of course, will be Tatooine and Teth….then Ryloth, Alderaan, and a fun adventure I've enjoyed putting Arryn in. Stay tuned for more! (Oh, and please, please review?) And please check out Arryn's Tumblr at http:/ www. classicalbrunette. tumblr. com

Thanks to **Evelyn Tempest Schneider**, **PurpleDolphinPlush**, **Phillio**, and **Skowler**.

And, as always, to my writing-buddy **JediMasterObi-WanKenobi**! Okay…now you owe ME an update!


	6. Clone Wars II: Tatooine and Teth

**Legacy Rising**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_You don't have to be blood to be family._

21 BBY, Tatooine, Teth, Coruscant

* * *

Arryn read the report her fighter's navicomputer generated on their destination. "Well, I think it's safe to say Tatooine is not my first choice of vacation spot."

"Mine either," replied Obi-Wan from his own fighter.

"Isn't Anaki- uhh, I mean Master Skywalker, from here?"

"Yes. From Mos Espa, nowhere near where we're going."

"I just don't understand how a planet can function around slavery. It seems so barbaric."

"I know, Padawan. And for us to have access to the Hutts' spacelanes, we're going to have to overlook that for the time being."

_Ugh,_ she sighed. "It's frustrating when morals and war seem to be mutually exclusive."

"I don't disagree with you, Arryn. But we do the best we can."

"I guess so," she grumbled, unsatisfied with the response.

The Jedi descended into the atmosphere of the desolate desert planet. Jabba's palace was easily spotted in the landscape. The fortress in a sea of sand rose ominously among the dunes. Arryn shivered at the sight. Obi-Wan landed his Delta-7 first with Arryn following, and she popped the hatch, desperately hoping Jabba wasn't home.

She sighed and pulled on her cloak as she stepped out of her starfighter and followed Obi-Wan across the sandy landscape. As they approached the main gate, a mechanical eyeball popped out of a hole in the thick durasteel door, clearly examining the Jedi.

Obi-Wan said, "We are the Jedi requested by the mighty Jabba to help locate his son." The eyeball zoomed in, then, satisfied that they were not an enemy of the revered Hutt, allowed them to pass. Arryn lifted the hood of her robe over her head, exchanging a wary glance with Obi-Wan as the huge gate lifted. A TC-70 protocol droid teetered down the passageway toward them, joined by three slobbering Gamorreans.

"We should not keep the wise and powerful Jabba waiting," the droid said. If the circumstances were different, Arryn would have enjoyed the protocol droid's clear brainwashing.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Obi-Wan said with a polite smile.

Arryn nervously glanced at all the strange creatures around them. The Gamorreans still kept an uncomfortably close proximity, their vibro-blades almost touching her back, not to mention their noxious stench made her stomach turn. To make matters worse, she couldn't take her eyes off the grimy walls, the grungy dark passageways leading off of the main thoroughfare, and foul meer rats scuttling along.

Music emanated from the main chamber, where Jabba sat on a raised platform, drinking some vile green liquid from a glass sphere. A kawakian lizard-monkey howled his laughter when a dancer missed a step, distracted by the presence of the Jedi. The courtiers, creatures from all over the galaxy, immediately hushed their banter when they, too, noticed that the Jedi had entered the room.

Obi-Wan surveyed the room and held each creature's gaze, daring them to try anything. Arryn marveled at how efficiently he changed the dynamic of the chamber. It was times like these that Arryn remembered she still had _much_ to learn.

"Clear the chamber," shouted Jabba in Huttese. Arryn was relieved that her Huttese comprehension skills had not _completely_ diminished. "Get out. Leave us!" The courtiers and ne'er do well scum from the corners of the galaxy fled from the chamber as if it were on fire. If the situation had been different, Arryn would have laughed out loud at the sight.

Obi-Wan waited patiently until Jabba was satisfied they were alone, then gestured for him to speak.

"Mighty Jabba, I've come to report personally on our efforts to find your son. One of our most powerful Jedi is on his way to rescue him," Obi-Wan said to Jabba in perfect Huttese.

Jabba gestured to his protocol droid. The TC-70 tipped a nearby crate over, spilling heads of numerous bounty hunters on the tiles. Most of them rolled out with sickening thumps. Arryn gasped, and it took all of her restraint not to pull a hand to her mouth. Her master didn't even flinch.

"_That_," said Jabba, "is what befell the last experts who were looking for my son."

Obi-Wan studied the heads impassively then raised an eyebrow.

"I think our man will be harder to separate from his head," Obi-Wan said dryly.

Normally for such insubordination, Jabba would have fed him to his pet rancor in the cage under the chamber, but he needed the Jedi's cooperation. "You'll find Rotta and return him to me," Jabba continued. "And there's an extra condition if the Republic wants free passage through my space lanes. Bring me the scum who kidnapped my son."

"Dead or alive, Mighty Jabba?" Arryn asked.

"Either," Jabba replied. "But alive would give me greater satisfaction." The Kowakian Monkey-Lizard at the foot of Jabba's platform howled with laughter at the comment.

"We understand," Obi-Wan said.

"See that you do. Because if you can't do the job, then Count Dooku and his droid army will."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed at that afterthought, but not enough for Jabba to notice a slight shift in his cool demeanor. "We'll do it."

"You have one planetary rotation to finish the job," Jabba continued. "A Tatooine rotation."

"It will be done, Lord Jabba," Obi-Wan said. "Now, in anticipation of that, may we discuss terms?"

Jabba glanced at his droid and drooled, a thick trail of slime pooling on the raised platform in the chamber. Arryn almost flinched at the sight, but was able to barely keep her composure, though her stomach could not say the same.

"We may."

* * *

**"**I had no idea you spoke Huttese, Master," Arryn remarked as she and Obi-Wan trekked back to their ships to contact Anakin. She was more than grateful to be out of the palace.

"I'm just full of surprises. Your Huttese was quite good, as well."

"It's been awhile," Arryn said with a grin**. **"I haven't had a lot of time recently to sneak around Coruscant and pick up or practice any languages. Not to mention I got the fear of Master Windu's wrath upon me the last time I did that," she finished with a grin.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "You try any of those antics again and you'll have _more_ than just the fear of Master Windu's wrath to deal with."

Arryn laughed. "Believe me, I know. Anakin's told me about some of his more, shall we say, _esoteric_ hobbies…as well as your reactions to them. And besides, when would I _really _have the time?"

Obi-Wan sighed. Just as he'd expected, Anakin was going to be a bad influence. "Oh, I don't doubt you'd find some. R4, contact Anakin," he said, once they'd reached the starfighters.

Anakin's hologram appeared atop one side of Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor, Ahsoka not far behind him.

"All right, Anakin, here's the story," Obi-Wan said. "Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back to Tatooine."

"One day to find the kid?" Anakin blanched. He was silent for a few seconds, mulling over the news. "Won't take us that long, Master," Anakin's hologram said with a half-smirk.

"Well, take extreme care," Obi-Wan said, used to his former apprentice's vast attitude shifts. "We have no idea who's holding Jabba's son. Arryn and I have finished negotiations. We'll be joining you soon."

The hologram faded away. Arryn stepped onto her wing and climbed into her ship, desperate to get off the desert wasteland as soon as possible. Both Interceptors lifted off the ground, sending dust in every direction. She sighed as she affixed her comm on her head; even Christophsis was better than Tatooine.

* * *

Arryn and Obi-Wan entered the rear hangar of their cruiser, landing in their usual bays. Obi-Wan stepped out first, to a waiting Commander Cody.

"Tell Admiral Yularen to get under way," he ordered Cody. "We need to reinforce Anakin."

"Yes, sir!" Cody snapped a salute and quickly walked out the hangar with a few of his men in tow.

Arryn patiently awaited orders.

"Alright, Padawan," Obi-Wan said. "Take temporary command of Blue Squadron. You know what to do?" He asked, eyebrow arched.

"Yes, Master," Arryn nodded soberly, jumping down from the wing of her Delta-7, walking towards the nearby group of clone pilots. They'd discussed the plan on the return flight. Obi-Wan nodded and went to brief his own squadron.

The clones saluted at Arryn as she stood in front of them. Being surrounded by the group of well trained, highly skilled, and wildly successful pilots made her feel even more petite than her 1.55m stature. Not to mention this was her first time in command of a squadron, albeit temporary. _There is no room for a learning curve during wartime_, she reminded herself.

"All right everyone, listen up." Arryn said, standing on a supply crate. "We're reinforcing General Skywalker on Teth, here at the palace." She brought up a holographic map of their target. "Our cruisers and corvettes have enough firepower to delay the Sep starships. The heavy freighters will descend with the gunships to deliver the reinforcements. Once you've gotten past the Sep blockade, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. The coordinates will be sent to you. And then…vape as many of those droids as possible."

"Where will you be, Commander?" A pilot asked.

"Right there with you, sending those kriffing clankers to the bottom of Teth," Arryn replied with a grim smile. "Just don't leave a big mess…I'll be cleaning up after, I'm sure."

A few chuckles came from the group.

"Ready to send the Seps back to where they came from?"

"Yes, ma'am!" came a dozen replies.

"Good luck," Arryn said, saluting her troops, making eye contact with each one of them. "And may the Force be with you," she muttered under her breath.

Arryn climbed back into her refueled starfighter. Obi-Wan nodded to Arryn as he and Red Squadron blasted out of the hangar. With a deep breath, Arryn- and her squadron- followed.

From below the atmosphere, Teth was landscape dotted with war. Landcruisers, walkers, SBDs, and clones covered the lush ground. Arryn tried not to think of the members of her squadron that hadn't survived the journey from the cruiser to the surface. The Seps had been waiting and it was not a pretty sight.

"This is Blue Leader. I've got to head down there and take care of some Seps," she said over the comm. "Blue 1 is in command of this squadron now. Nice to work with you all. Keep vaping clankers and may the Force be with you."

She switched to another channel. "I'm here, Master. Where should I- _oh._" She saw her master's Delta-7 already on its way back without him in it. He was already on the ground. "I'll be right there. Righty, take over," Arryn told her trusted astromech as she jumped out of the cockpit and front-flipped to the ground, lightsaber blazing to deflect the barrage of basterfire from a unit of droids. They made swift work of the Sep droids, Force-pushing them left and right, and destroying the tank of fuel necessary for their operation.

"Where's General Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked over the blaster fire.

"Last I heard, he was still in the castle, sir!" Rex replied.

Arryn confusedly looked around for a castle, to which Obi-Wan gestured upward, where a massive cliff climbed to the heavens at a steep ninety-degree angle. "Oh."

* * *

The Jedi scaled the cliff with grappling devices to propel them upwards quickly. Once atop the plateau, Obi-Wan gestured at the entrance of the monastery with his lightsaber hilt, and Arryn nodded, following him inside.

She slipped her hand around the hilt of her lightsaber, feeling a prickling unease in the Force. She tightened her grip on her hilt as they headed further into the bowels of the ancient building, the feeling of evil growing more omnipresent by the minute. The darkness inside the palace did nothing to quell her nerves. Her breathing quickened when a pair of red lightsabers ignited right in front of them. Arryn felt faint as she recognized the figure in front of them, still shrouded in the darkness. _Asajj Ventress._

"Master Kenobi!" Ventress' silky voice greeted them. "Always chasing after Skywalker. How _predictable_."

"Anakin leaves quite a mess," her master replied. "Which always leads me to you."

"You're late though," the voice continued. "Hasn't anybody told you to never keep a lady waiting?"

Obi-Wan reacted with a smirk. "Anakin stood you up then, _Ventress_?"

Now, Arryn saw Dooku's evil assassin. She was a tall woman with translucent skin and a face with sharp features, no hair, and cold, calculating eyes. Arryn's knuckles whitened at her grip tensed on her lightsaber.

"_Take them_!" she barked at her pair of Super Battledroids that emerged from the blackness behind her.

Arryn and Obi-Wan deflected the blasts easily, sending them ricocheting around the palace.

"I _heard_ you got a Padawan," Ventress snickered, pointing one of her sabers at Arryn. "You Jedi must be desperate if you're sending _that_ into war!"

Arryn was a meter away from Ventress and looked ready to pounce, desperate to take on Ventress herself. With an icy smirk to match her opponent, she sweetly asked, "Well _that_ can do this!" She suspended both SBDs in the air with the Force and brought them down upon Ventress' lightsabers, effectively slicing them in half. "Oops…I know you didn't mean to destroy your _own_ droids now, did you?"

She felt a light breeze, and when she whirled around, Ventress was gone. "_Kriff_!"

"_Arryn!_" Obi-Wan said urgently. "Listen to me. Ventress is _not _to be underestimated." Obi-Wan reprimanded sternly. "While that move was cheeky, remember that she has the ability to do the same to you, Padawan."

The reality of the situation hit Arryn. "Oh." Obi-Wan nodded once with eyebrows still sternly raised to bring the point home.

He turned back to the tunnel leading from the antechamber. "Alright Ventress," he called. "We know you're here. There's no point in hiding. I feel your frustration. You must be after Jabba's son, too."

Ventress yelled angrily and slashed at both of them as she jumped out from nearby.

Arryn took a step back on her left foot, trying not to let her shock at how strong Ventress was show on her face. She held her lightsaber vertically in front of her body, blocking one of Ventress's lightsabers while her master was blocking the other.

"You'll have to do better than that, my _darling_," Obi-Wan said soothingly. Arryn was shocked at the taunt. Clearly Ventress and Obi-Wan had a history.

Ventress scowled deeply and backflipped. Arryn diagonally slashed at Ventress's hip, but the swing was blocked by an elegant parry.

Arryn glowered at her and forcefully swung her blade at Ventress's shoulder, intentionally ignoring the disapproving glance Obi-Wan threw her way. Ventress crossed both her blades, forcing both Obi-Wan and Arryn's blades to cross too.

Arryn pulled hers away and somersaulted above Ventress's head, narrowly avoiding a deadly slice as she was in the air. She landed lightly and swung horizontally at Ventress's neck.

Ventress raised her blade vertically and easily blocked the swing, then pushed Arryn away easily blocking the perfectly delivered attacks from Obi-Wan. With a flick of her wrist, she knocked the hilt of Obi-Wan's saber away from his palm. As it sailed through the air, Arryn gasped, and it landed on the inlaid marble floor with a clatter.

"Well, now I'm impressed," Obi-Wan said with a terse smile.

Arryn vaulted herself into a frontflip, landing next to him, lightsaber at the ready. She swallowed her nerves. This was not going to be easy.

Obi-Wan called his lightsaber back to his hand with the Force and began once again. Ventress slashed and attacked with all the force in her lithe body. Her flexibility astounded Arryn, who worked harder than ever to keep up with the fast-paced parried a strong attack, after which Ventress landed a force-enhanced kick on Arryn's stomach that sent her flying towards one of the marble columns encircling the monastery's chamber. Arryn's head hit with a loud _crack, _the air knocked out of her lungs, and fell to the -Wan gave her a quick glance, but continued to keep Ventress at bay. Arryn dragged her body off the ground, feeling like a ragdoll, but managed to shake the discomfort away temporarily.

Ventress raised her blade above her head, ready to strike a killing blow. "Now, you die..."

"Oh, I don't _think_ so!" Arryn shouted, jumping in front of Obi-Wan, knocking the blade away. Ventress flew back, but, like one of the felinxes on Kuat, she landed on her feet.

Obi-Wan used the temporary distraction to call his lightsaber back to his palm and he quickly laid a reassuring hand on Arryn's trembling shoulder.

"Shall we continue?" he asked Ventress politely, pointing his blade at her.

"My pleasure, dear _Obi-Wan_," Ventress hissed.

Arryn scowled. _Enough was enough. _She swung at Ventress's knees fluidly, while her master slashed at her neck. Ventress hopped over Arryn's blade while using both of her own to hit away Obi-Wan's. Arryn aimed for Ventress's torso, but she parried in time, sending Arryn's blade an inch away from their original target.

Obi-Wan picked up speed, slashing and parrying in a graceful blur. He caught Arryn's eye briefly, and she nodded in return. They somersaulted to the balcony above in tandem, with Ventress a split second behind.

Arryn stood behind her master, catching her breath. Obi-Wan decided it was time to talk it out. "We know of Dooku's plot to turn the Hutts against us," he said in his dangerously pleasant voice. "It will not succeed."

"Oh _really?" _Ventress smiled, baring her pointed teeth.

Obi-Wan's voice turned to ice. "Even if you kill me, Dooku will be exposed."

"I don't think so," she said, with a leap upwards.

Arryn's mouth fell open. _Kriff._ _The roof. _Obi-Wan followed, so Arryn narrowed her eyes and warily trusted in the Force to make sure she actually landed on something solid. Ventress realized she was trapped and the three engaged in a standoff of epic proportions.

"You haven't seen your protégé's award-winning performance on holovid yet..." Ventress murmured.

"I'm sure he was magnificent," Obi-Wan replied evenly. "But there is one little snag."

"Go on," Ventress hissed. "The only way I'm going to shut you up is by taking one of your heads off. I'll let you two have your last moment on stage."

Obi-Wan looked up at the sky. "Feel it?"

Ventress scowled, taking a moment to concentrate. Realization dawned upon her and she pulled out a comlink. "Air Control, report! Where's the freighter?"

The battle droids on the other end couldn't come up with an answer, and Arryn's face burst into a grin. They'd done it!

"Tough luck, lady," Arryn said smugly. "Anakin's gone. _With Jabba's son_."

"You've failed, Ventress," Obi-Wan said loudly. "Somehow I doubt Dooku will be very pleased with you."

Ventress yelled angrily, "No! I _always_ have a plan."

"Lay down your weapons," Obi-Wan ordered.

Ventress subtly pressed a hidden button on her wrist before she came back at them with her lightsaber raised. All three of them stood toe to toe, Ventress at an uncomfortably close proximity in front of them.

They could hear a vulture approaching and a sly smile crept onto Ventress's face. "No, I don't think so," she snarled.

Ventress grabbed Arryn's ankle and tossed her off the roof like a child's toy. Arryn had a flash of déjà vu to when Lucien Bartolimei threw her off the balcony during the initate tournament and she used her tried-and-true tactic of twisting in midair while Ventress landed on a vulture droid that had come to pick her up and flew away, cackling menacingly.

_Oh holy kriffing sithspit,_ Arryn's heart beat a rapid tattoo as she tried to find something to land on. She shut her eyes and reached with the Force to grab the gutter of the roof, praying to every diety that she knew of that it would hold her weight. She made the mistake of looking down, unable to see anything but opaque cloud cover. "I am gonna die," she swore to herself.

"_Arryn_!" Obi-Wan steadied himself on the angled shingles of the roof and extended a hand towards her. "Grab my hand!"

Arryn shut her eyes again, feeling the gutter separating from the roof as it began collapsing from the strain. "I can't! I am _going to fall_!"

"Padawan, listen to me! You'll be okay. Grab my hand, _trust me_!"

Arryn took a deep breath, and let the Force guide her. She lifted her left hand and tenuously reached upwards. Obi-Wan grasped her wrist firmly and pulled her up as though she weighed about as much as a flimsiplast.

Arryn propelled herself up, just as the gutter gave way and tumbled to the clouds, and fell to her knees on the roof, breathing heavily. Obi-Wan looked down at her with concern.

"Thanks, Master." He put a supporting hand on her back as she stood up. "I'm okay. Just…need to catch my breath."

A few moments later, Arryn and Obi-Wan made their way out of the monastery, met by Rex and a cadre of troopers.

"Captain," Obi-Wan called to Rex, "I understand General Skywalker escaped."

"Yes, sir," Rex replied with a wincing smile. "On some beat up old space freighter. I'd be surprised if he even makes it to Tatooine in that junker!"

"Why does that not surprise me in the least?" replied Obi-Wan with an amused shake of his head. "Now let's get the rest of the Separatists out of here."

* * *

Arryn perched on the wing of her Delta-7, her chin in her hand. Obi-Wan tiredly walked over to his apprentice and smiled. "You look pensive."

Arryn straightened and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah. I guess so. Rex said there was nothing more I could help with…" she tried to explain, hopping down from the wing.

"No, it's fine. They're nearly done with clean up. I was going to see how Anakin is faring."

Arryn snorted. "Hopefully that bucket of bolts has held together long enough to get Jabba's son back to Tatooine. I do _not_ want to be dealing with a Hutt when he's angry."

Obi-Wan climbed into the cockpit of his ship and Arryn followed, leaning on the top rung of the ladder. "Anakin, have you reached Tatooine yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Almost there," Anakin replied. "We…ran into some old friends."

"Oh lord," said Arryn under her breath.

Obi-Wan somehow remained calm. "You cannot be serious, Anakin."

Anakin's holographic image shrugged. Ahsoka piped up, "At least we didn't get shot down! Right, Skyguy?"

"Hey now, this ship is _too _slow!" Anakin protested. "It's in desperate need of modifications."

Obi-Wan was unfazed. "There will be time for that later. We are almost done here, and then we can rendezvous with you on Tatooine. Just _please _get Rotta to Jabba in a timely manner."

Ahsoka gave a salute. "Will do, Master Obi-Wan!"

The transmission ended and Obi-Wan sighed. "I swear, he is going to be the death of me."

Arryn gave her master a mock glare. "You're supposed to be the optimistic General, remember?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Guess I didn't read the Toydarian print when I signed up for the job."

The R4 unit gave a series of urgent whistles about an incoming communication. "Master Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine? Put them through."

Arryn straightened her rumpled tunic as the image of the little Jedi and the imposing Chancellor morphed in front of them.

"What is your status, Master Kenobi?"

**"**Anakin has reached Tatooine with the Huttlet, Master," Obi-Wan said."I'm quite certain this kidnapping was a Separatist plot to turn the Hutts against the Republic."

"The Separatists are going to prevent General Skywalker from making contact with Jabba," Arryn added.

"The question is, will Jabba believe Dooku?" Palpatine murmured, slowly shaking his head. "He's not the most trusting of beings, even for a Hutt, but if he were to actually listen to Dooku, the result would be disastrous."

"If believe this, the Hutts do, ended is our hope of a treaty with them," Yoda said with a frown. "Join Dooku and the Separatists Jabba will, yes."

"We cannot allow that to happen," Obi-Wan said. "The Republic _will _secure an alliance with the Hutts."

"Anakin will come through," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head emphatically. "If anything, he has more experience in dealing with Hutts than the rest of us."

"May the Force be with him- and with you," said Yoda with a nod.

Obi-Wan and Arryn bowed their heads and the transmission ended.

"You sounded quite sure of our victory there," noted Arryn.

Obi-Wan said, cutting the hologram. He turned to Rex, standing a few meters away. "Hopefully they were as convinced as you, Padawan. Let's get the troops back aboard the _Integrity_- we're setting a course for Tatooine."

* * *

Once they were deep in space, Arryn found her Master on bridge of the Integrity. Obi-Wan was quietly observing the stars filtering past the viewport, hands clasped behind his back. "You briefed the troops?" He asked without turning around.

"Yep," said Arryn, joining him. "They're in the mess now, grabbing some food before we arrive."

"Good." He gave her an approving smile. "You're getting the hang of things."

Arryn sighed. "I guess so." She was silent for a moment.

"Something on your mind, Padawan?"

Arryn frowned. "Can you tell me about Ventress?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Asajj Ventress…is a very complicated individual. Let's walk down to the mess ourselves, and I'll tell you what I know."

Once seated at one of the long tables, Obi-Wan continued. "She hails from Dathomir and was once a nightsister, I believe."

"Nightsisters…they're witches, right?"

"Of sorts, yes. She was once a Jedi, you know." Arryn's face registered with shock. Clearly, she _didn't _know.

Arryn tapped her finger on her chin. "So that explains why she hates us so much."

"And it also explains why she is such a forbidable opponent. She knows how to harness both sides of the Force. As a child, she was sold into slavery on Rattatak, but Ky Narec found her and trained her as a Jedi. Word got out of Ventress' unharnessed powers, which spooked the Weequay warlords who had invaded Rattatak. They banded together and set out to kill Ventress and Narec, but only succeeded with Narec. Ventress killed twelve of the warlords in retaliation and built herself a castle from which she controlled the planet."

"So how did she end up with Dooku?"

"After Geonosis, Dooku went to Rattatak and met Ventress, who declared herself a Sith. And the rest, as they say, is history." Obi-Wan's comlink beeped. "Yes, Admiral?"

"We've reached Tatooine's orbit, General Kenobi," Yularen said. "And…Master Yoda's shuttle has just landed in the hangar bay."

"Master Yoda's here…?" Arryn asked questioningly.

"We'll be right there," Obi-Wan said, standing up and cutting the connection. "Come on."

Arryn dumped her mess tray and followed Obi-Wan down the ship's hallway and into the hangar bay, where a gunship was loaded and waiting. Master Yoda, escorted by Cody, met Arryn and Obi-Wan at the gunship.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan greeted.

"Good to see you both, it is," Yoda said.

"It's good to you see you too!" Arryn exclaimed.

They boarded the gunship and headed to the surface of Tattooine, as Obi-Wan filled Yoda in on the happenings of Teth. The gunship landed in the dunes by Jabba's palace and Arryn immediately caught sight of Anakin and Ahsoka. Jabba, holding the little Hutt in his arms, watched the rendez-vous from the entrance to his palace.

"Looks like you managed to survive Jabba unscathed," whispered Arryn to Ahsoka as the Masters conversed.

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. "Dooku sent some…friends…to deter us."

"Oh lovely," Arryn replied faciteously.

"How'd you fare on Teth?"

Arryn fidgeted uncomfortably. "Not well," she said softly. "There were a _lot_ of casualties."

"Oh," Ahsoka replied morosely. Anakin beckoned the Padawans back to the gunship, so the clones could take off.

"Master Skywalker," Yoda said, once they were aboard and in the air, "Thank you, the Republic does, for your efforts and for your victory."

Anakin nodded. "Of course, Master Yoda."

"Assigned your fleet will be, to the Bith System," Yoda said. "Ready to leave the Coruscant spacedock tomorrow, you will be. Enjoy the Temple tonight, you and your Padawan can."

"Any specific orders?"

Obi-Wan handed Anakin a flimsi Yoda had brought from Coruscant. "We have intelligence that the CIS intends to attack there next. You need to protect the staging area"

"Where are you going, Master?" Anakin asked, stepping off the gunship.

"Arryn and I are going back to the Temple, as well." Obi-Wan replied. "Actually, Anakin, if you could stick around for a moment, there is a matter that could use your attention."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "Padawans, go get some rest."

Arryn gave Obi-Wan a funny look. "Okay…"

Once they were out of earshot, Arryn said, "What was that about?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "No idea. But I am more than happy to obey this order!" Ahsoka waved as she headed to her bunk, and Arryn smiled in return. She was, in fact, exhausted.

The Jedi returned to Coruscant, where Obi-Wan and Anakin told Arryn and Ahsoka to meet them in the Room of a Thousand Fountains after the evening meal. Arryn, still leaden with exhaustion, had no idea what was going on, but complied without question.

* * *

Arryn perched on the large boulder at the edge of the lake and absently picked at a blade of tall grass while Obi-Wan looked at his wrist chronometer again and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Anakin- I mean...Master Skywalker- didn't forget," she said, trying to alleviate his apparent annoyance.

Obi-Wan folded his arms and regarded his _new_ apprentice with a small smile. "Punctuality has never been one of Anakin's strengths."

Arryn smiled, and dramatically said, "Well, you're stuck with me now, and I _happen _to be habitually early." Her smile turned into a grin as she heard a familiar voice coming toward them. "Well, speak of the devil!"

Anakin's tall frame appeared on the path, with Ahsoka trotting a few steps behind him. He was carrying a wrapped parcel, and suddenly Arryn figured out why Obi-Wan had been so secretive. She tried to contain her excitement, but she caught Ahsoka's eye, who also had figured out why they were there, and the two Padawans exchanged a look of momentary giddiness. Arryn smoothed her features to their usual calm as Ahsoka took a seat on the boulder next to her.

"Sorry we're late," apologized Anakin.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "At least you didn't forget this," he said, tapping the parcel in Anakin's hands. Arryn elbowed Ahsoka, and they sat up straight in anticipation of the small ceremony they'd heard so much about from their older peers. The two older Jedi turned to face their apprentices. "Arryn, Ahsoka, there are certain privileges that come with the elevation in rank to Padawan," began Obi-Wan solemnly.

"One such privilege is the knowledge acquired by the Masters that have come before you." Anakin unwrapped the parcel to reveal a holobook, worn with time. "It is tradition for a Master to pass this down to their Padawan. Our line has never had two Padawans training simultaneously, so Obi-Wan and I pass it to you two to learn from and share."

He handed the book to Arryn, sitting nearest to him, and she opened it to the first page so Ahsoka could also see. In faded aurebesh, it read _The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force_. Ahsoka turned the page, and a list of names was scrawled down a column, keeping an impromptu log of the holobook's owners throughout the years.

"This is our line," whispered Arryn in awe. The list began with Yoda, who passed it to his Padawan, Thame Cerulian. Arryn looked up. "Didn't Master Yoda have a bunch of Padawans?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "The last time the book was reprinted was about 90 years ago, so Thame Cerulian received this version. I'm sure Master Yoda's other Padawans have different versions that they, too, have passed down."

"Count Dooku?" said Ahsoka, looking at the name placed below Thame Cerulian's. "He was..."

"Thame Cerulian's Padawan? Yes. And Obi-Wan's Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was Count Dooku's Padawan," finished Anakin.

Arryn's mind reeled. She knew Count Dooku had been a Jedi- _everyone_ knew that- but she had no idea that she was a direct Master-Padawan descendant of their very enemy. The thought sent chills down her spine.

Obi-Wan held out a stylus. "Would you do us the honor of adding your names?" Arryn nervously took it from him and put her initials on the line below Anakin's, then handed the stylus to Ahsoka. She paused for a moment, then wrote her name next to Arryn's.

Arryn's gaze clouded as she stared at the page before her. She and Ahsoka were in a line of _very_ powerful teachers, that was for certain, but a seed of fear entered her subconscious, wondering how she could possibly live up to such astronomically high expectations. She would soon find out.

* * *

**A/N**: I'M SORRY! It's been far too long, hasn't it? I hope the long chapter makes up for the wait…somewhat. I do have a favour to ask of you all though... my plan was to do about 2 Clone Wars episodes before delving into the last three sections (which, don't worry, are basically already written... see, I haven't been slacking THAT much!). Which episodes would you like to see? Leave a message either in the review box or on tumblr and I will use your input!

**Cookiemie** and **Noir Detective**…Merci beaucoup!

**Skipernicus**…Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much!

**Raven W. Blackwood **and **Braveryx11**…First of all, thank you SO very much! You both practically read my outline! There will be much torture/near death in the future (it will explain Arryn's perspective of Episode III) and the last section will be about picking up the pieces of her shattered life (GAH that sounds so dramatic hahaha!)…stay tuned!

**JMOK-** My turn to give YOU an update! Thanks for being such an inspiration with this chapter and the last! I don't think Ary's story could have made it off the ground during the Clone Wars without the inspiration of Jaina! :)

Much love,

CB


	7. Clone Wars III: Ryloth, Part One

**Legacy Rising**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

No battle plan survives contact with the enemy.

21 BBY, Ryloth

* * *

The Acclimator-I Class Republic assault ship was a hive of activity after several days in hyperspace. Nearing the atmosphere of the planet Ryloth, homeworld of the Twi'leks, the deck officers on the Acclimator were frantically prepping and fueling the landing craft for the legion of clone troopers preparing a large-scale ground assault. The Commerce Guild, one of the major arms- and deep pockets- of the Separatists, occupied the surface of the rocky planet and were holding the colonists hostage.

Arryn bounced on the balls of her feet, anxious to get going. She supervised the final preparations of the lead gunship, the _Crumb Bomber,_ while Obi-Wan and Mace Windu went over strategy for the campaign with the rest of the Jedi Council. The _Crumb Bomber_ had been through quite a few missions with the 501st and had the warpaint to illustrate it. Arryn stopped pacing for a moment to gaze at the Kowakian lizard-monkey crudely painted on the nose of the ship with "laugh this off," a warning to the Republic's enemies, stenciled below.

Arryn _hated_ this part- the anticipation of battle was nerve-wracking, giving her the opportunity to stress over every minute detail. She tried to calm her mind with battle meditation, but the attempt was futile. She was relieved to see two figures stride down the durasteel deck from the briefing room, but her expression darkened when she saw the intensity reflected in both Obi-Wan and Mace Windu's faces. She tried to recall ever seeing Master Windu smile, but came up empty. Arryn grimly realized there was not much to smile about anymore.

The Korun Master nodded a greeting to Arryn. Commander Cody stood at attention nearby, and the rest of the 501st quickly settled aboard their respective landing craft. "We will need to secure both hemispheres," Master Windu ordered, swiftly getting the attention of all the troops. "According to our intelligence reports, Wat Tambor is occupying the capitol city himself. The Separatist supply lines are established in the southern desert regions." He paused to have his point resonate. "We must strike on both fronts at once."

"Our first trick will be getting our troops on the ground," Obi Wan replied with determination in his voice. Arryn marveled at how quickly Obi-Wan was able to concentrate on the moment. _Focus, _she mentally chided herself. _If he can do it, so can you._

"If we take the city of Nabat first, we will have our landing spot," Mace Windu stated matter-of-factually. Taking the city would not be an easy task by any means.

"Well, it's time to meet the natives." Obi-Wan followed Cody and Arryn into the waiting _Crumb_, and the armoured blast panels slid shut behind them with a clang.

* * *

Arryn tried to contain the waves of nervous energy she was certain radiated in the Force. She did _not_ want a lecture, especially in front of the troops. She instead concentrated on Commander Cody, who stood directly behind Obi-Wan, and thoughtfully studied him. Despite the dire circumstances they were walking into, Cody maintained a practiced neutral expression. His armour showed signs of wear, with scorch marks on nearly every plate. His helmet was tucked neatly under his left arm while his right hand held one of the overhead grips for stability as the ship cruised over Ryloth's harsh landscape. The epitome of a good soldier.

Obi-Wan broke the silence as they neared their destination and drew all the clones' attention. "We need to remember why we are here," he said, clearly in General mode. "We came to aid the Twi'leks, not destroy their home. Cody?" He turned to the Commander and nodded for him to take over.

Cody cleared his throat. "That means we'll be taking it back the hard way," he told the rest of the troops. "Minimal destruction with blasters and droid poppers only." He made sure to lock eyes with each of his brothers. "No rockets or detonators. Check your aim. And keep an eye out for locals. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," the clones all chanted in unison.

Arryn tensed as a series of explosions sounded in the distance. The Separatists' heavy cannons were in full action, intending to take down a landing craft or two before they hit the surface. In the rear of the ship, choice words could be heard as the troopers stripped the rockets and detonators from the gear, simultaneously fighting to keep their balance as the ship lurched violently from side to side. The blasts were _too _close. Arryn mentally thanked the Force for the shields that kept the ship in one piece as she held tightly to the overhead handhold.

Amongst the turbulence, the comm embedded in the floor sprang to life, materializing the highly exasperated image of General Windu. "We can't risk landing the bigger transports until you take out those guns." Even the command ships hadn't been spared in the Separatists' heavy cannon offensive.

"Pull back," Obi-Wan responded with determined assurance. "We'll take care of it!"

The holo disappeared, and the _Crumb _descended to the jagged outskirts of Nabat with a dire mission to accomplish.

The terrain was desolate- jagged mountains in the distance formed an oddly shaped background. In the foreground, a sparse forest of gnarled trees provided little cover for Ghost Company. The troops were on the ground in seconds, dodging deadly blasterfire from the squads of sentry droids positioned around the perimeter of the city. They left dusty tracks in the clay-tinged rocky soil, covering a great deal of ground quickly. Most disconcertingly, the air was quiet, save for the haunting call of several birds of prey circling above. In the Force, Arryn could feel the adrenaline racing through the clones, but a muted sense of distress seemed to permeate in the distance. The captive Twi'leks.

Forest gave way to a sea of rocks, remnants from where a gorge had been blasted in what was once a canyon wall. The troops found shelter behind trees and scores of large boulders, as sentry droids, positioned on each small plateau framing the gorge, alerted their metallic comrades of the clones' presence, calling out the infernal order to bolts flew through the barren land_, _a barrage of red and blue energy. Arryn and Obi-Wan adeptly deflected the volley of fire as they ran, moving to get a closer look at what they were up against.

Finding shelter along the edge of the treeline, they did quick some reconnaissance to analyze what, precisely, they were up against.

"That bunker's gonna be a problem, General!" Cody called out from the next tree over.

"Leave the bunker to me. Bring your men in on my signal," Obi-Wan ordered.

Arryn cried out as one of the shots came into contact with her arm. Obi-Wan looked over in alarm as her wrist comm was melted into a smoldering lump of molten plastisteel.

"Arryn!"

"I'll be okay," she said through clenched teeth, trying to breathe through the burning sensation. She looked down with a grimace. "Don't think my comm will, though." If Arryn could make a joke, she would be fine.

They moved their position forward, springing from the treeline into the less-sheltered rock formations. "Let's take them out," said Obi-Wan, pointing to the droids wielding the heavy guns in the canyon turrets.

Arryn handed Cody a droid popper, an electromagnetic pulses that, when activated, sent a shock wave through anything electrical, killing its power instantly. Cody threw one into the left turret, its aim aided with a Force push from Obi-Wan. A second later, it detonated, sending a burst of blue energy through the sentry droids. They convulsed with the shock for a minute before collapsing into a pile of scrap metal. _Excellent. One down, one to go._ They repeated the same process in the right turret, finally able to clear the blockade.

"Vapin' clankers," muttered Arryn under her breath.

"Ghost Company! Let's move!" Cody shouted, and the clones emerged from where they had taken shelter to take the canyon.

* * *

The clones were efficient in clearing the gun turrets and strategic locations in the canyon the Separatists had used for lookout posts. Cody reported back a few minutes later. "The wall is secure, Sir. Are we moving on to the guns?"

"We need to know what those droids have in store for us," Obi-Wan replied, a thoughtful hand on his face.

"What are you thinking, Master?" Arryn asked, coming up behind them after clearing her own pile of clankers.

"I don't know, and that's what concerns me." He turned his attention back to Cody. "Send your best men to scout ahead."

"Will do sir. "Cody decided to go himself. He was one of the best men for a recon assignment. "Waxer. Boil," he ordered. "Come with me."

"I guess we're the best," Boil quipped.

"Arryn, you too." Obi-Wan locked eyes with his Padawan. "No unnecessary risks, am I understood?"

"Yes, Master," she said with a single nod, then turned to Waxer and Boil with a grin. "Let's do this."

The clones and Arryn inched their way through an abandoned neighbourhood. The dwellings were built with the same clay in the soil, making the area a monochromatic mess. The tattered remains of a banner from a village festival stirred in the light breeze. "Buildings are just buildings," said Cody, repeating a mantra he'd overheard from the Jedi. "What really makes a city are the inhabitants that live in it."

"Yeah, so where are they?" Waxer asked ironically.

They passed what was an open-air market, but the stalls were in shambles. Wares had been unceremoniously dumped on the ground, hangings and signage were shredded, and even credits were left behind, strewn about several counters.

"Wherever they are, it looks like they left pretty quickly," Arryn observed.

The street forked by the market. "We'll check out the courtyard," said Cody, eyes analyzing the landscape under his helmet. He pointed at Waxer and Boil. "You two take the southside. Be back at Command by 06:20."

"I'll go with Waxer and Boil," Arryn volunteered. "See you back at base."

* * *

Arryn kept her lightsaber at the ready, her fingers tracing the activation switch as they made their way into another deserted neighborhood.

"I'll tell you, Boil, this is _creepy,_" Waxer said with a shudder.

Boil peeked into a vacant house. "You think they…killed all of them?"

"There aren't any bodies," Arryn answered, unconvinced. "They were driven from their homes most likely. I don't think-" she turned abruptly. "What was that?"

Waxer and Boil looked at each other, not hearing anything. They raised their blasters and held their position, just in case. "You don't think…what, Commander?"

She frowned, still focused on the southwest corner where she felt something. "They had a choice," she answered absently.

They crossed the street, and again, Arryn heard something. "There," she pointed to a dark alley. They stayed quiet for a moment, and the noise sounded again, this time alerting Waxer and Boil. They hid behind refuse bins outside the dwellings and waited, blasters and lightsaber at the ready.

"Ready?" Arryn whispered. "On my mark….go!"

They ran down the alley, only to stop short when they saw the source of the noise: a little Twi'lek, probably around three years old, wearing a ratty dress and head covering, cowering behind some supply bins.

"Ah, it's just a little girl," said Boil, trying to laugh off his embarrassment.

"What are we gonna do with her?" asked Waxer, lowering his blaster.

Boil turned to his partner. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, why do we have to do _anything_ with her? We've got a mission to finish."

Arryn rolled her eyes. "Step aside, gentlemen," she said, moving forward as they continued to bicker.

"Lo nallo Arryn," she introduced herself, crouching to the girl's level. The girl was still reticent to come out from behind the crates, so Arryn reached into one of the pouches on her belt and pulled out a protein bar. She broke a piece off and held it out to the girl, who cautiously sniffed it, then deciding it was safe, devoured it in two bites. "Hungry little thing, aren't you?"

Boil called out, "Quick, hide!" Arryn wasn't sure what spooked them, but she grabbed the girl's hand and moved into the darkness of the alley. A separatist probe droid floated down the main road, searching for survivors and Republic troops. It cleared the area without noticing them and Arryn let out a sigh of relief.

Boil stood up from where he'd crouched on the ground. "That was a recon unit, we'd better get moving!"

Waxer leaned on his blaster. "We can't leave her here."

"Fine," said Boil, persuaded. "We'll take her."

"Be careful," Waxer warned, as Boil moved closer to the little Twi'lek.

Boil waved his brother off and offered the girl a hand. "Don't worry, Waxer, I don't think she's-" And with that, the little Twi'lek stuck her neck out and bit his finger. "Ahh!" He pulled his hand back . "The little tail-head bit me!"

Arryn put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, but failed miserably. "I just gave her a protein bar. She probably thinks your glove looks edible, too." The little girl moved back behind the crates again. Arryn tapped her finger on her chin, trying to examine the situation from the perspective of a scared youngling. She looked at the clones and mentally smacked herself for not seeing it sooner. "I'll bet she thinks you're droids," she said, gesturing to their armour.

Waxer twisted off his helmet and gently set it aside. "It's alright," he said comfortingly. "See, I'm flesh and blood, just like you."

Boil tilted his head and whispered to Arryn, "She sure does look starved." He pulled out another protein bar and handed it to the youngling. She grabbed it and munched it down while Boil also took off his helmet.

When she finished eating, she came into the light and pointed at Boil, then Waxer. "Nerra! Nerra!" She looked at Arryn. "Cerra!"

Arryn grinned. The little girl was using the Twi'leki terms for brother and sister to describe them.

"No, I'm Waxer," said Waxer, pointing to himself. "He's Boil."

The little girl shook her head, adamant. "Nerra. Nerra."

Boil was anxious to keep moving. "Aw, you made a friend. Mission accomplished. Can we go now?"

"Come on, kid," coaxed Waxer. "Come on!"

Boil put his helmet back on. "Look she didn't even want to go." He started back toward the main street. "The little monster was fine before we got here, so let's move."

Arryn raised an expectant eyebrow at the youngling, who didn't move. She shrugged and followed Waxer out, mentally counting the seconds until the girl followed them. She didn't even get to five before the twi'lek cried out and ran after them.

"Don't look now, but she's behind us," said Arryn in a low tone to her comrades.

Waxer resisted peeking, having grown quite fond of the little girl. "I wonder what happened to her family," he mused aloud.

Boil, ever the pessimist, said, "I bet they're all dead." Arryn gave him a look and he softened his tone. "Hopefully she'll survive this mess."

Waxer turned his head slightly to get a look at their little green shadow, but stopped when he didn't see her. "Where did she go?"

"I'm sure the little biter will turn up," retorted Boil.

A little hand reached up and tugged the sleeve of Arryn's tunic. The youngling had snuck _around _them. She was good.

Waxer and Boil turned around, just as surprised to see her. "There you are!" Waxer exclaimed, giving her nose a playful pat. She giggled, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"How'd you get in front of us?" Boil asked, bewildered at the child's agility.

She put her hand on Waxer's blaster and pointed further down the street. "Nerra! Nerra! Cerra!"

"I think she wants us to follow her," said Arryn, slipping a hand into the little Twi'lek's.

"That's where the recon droid went!"

The youngling pulled Arryn along, while Waxer and Boil continued to bicker. "Let's check it out," suggested Arryn to shut them both up.

"I'm just trying to keep you alive," muttered Boil under his breath. "Darn if I know why."

* * *

They traversed the rough terrain, following the little girl into a new area. Most of the houses in the neighborhood showed signs of struggle. Doors were off their hinges, windows were forced open, curtains torn down. The little Twi'lek stopped at the last house on the block and stared.

"Good, you caught her!" said Boil, panting after running after the girl. "You know, I have binders if you need them." Both Arryn and Waxer shot him a dirty look. "What?" he shrugged, nonchalant. Despite his bitter humor, Boil was a good man- and a great soldier.

The girl tugged on Waxer's arm and pointed straight ahead.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Boil asked, resigned.

"Ten credits says she used to live here," replied Arryn somberly, following Waxer up the stairs and into the house.

The dwelling was a single room, with a bench opposite the front door and an odd carving next to it on the floor. Piles of dirt and rubble filled the corners of the house with a large hole blasted out of the roof. Arryn's heart broke for the little girl and the life she used to have, another casualty of the sith-foresaken war.

Boil took a seat on the bench and took off his helmet once more, surveying the damage to the little house with his own eyes. "Poor thing," he mumbled. Arryn looked at him with great respect. He was tough and fierce, but no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Boil had a heart. Waxer, who wore his heart on his sleeve, sat next to Boil and set his helmet on the ground next to him, keenly watching as the little girl examined her home.

Arryn sat on the stairs next to the bench, noticing a small purple doll behind a pile of rubbish. She nudged Waxer and gestured to the toy. He picked it up and brought it to the little Twi'lek, who, after a moment of surprise, hugged the doll close to her body. She burst into wrenching sobs, her tears soaking the fur of the toy. She looked up at Waxer and threw herself into his arms. Waxer held the girl, an unusual casualty of the war, and let her cry into his armour.

Boil and Arryn came over, kneeling to her level.

"It's ok," Arryn tried to soothe in Twi'leki. The girl threw herself into Arryn's arms, still sobbing.

"Don't cry kid," said Boil, awkwardly trying to help. He ran a hand through his black hair and tried again, but was caught off-guard when the girl ran into his arms next, enveloping him in a hug. "We'll keep you safe. I…I promise."

* * *

Back at the Republic Base Camp, Obi-Wan felt something amiss. Not one to panic, he approached his second-in-command. "Are the men set, Cody? And have you seen Arryn?"

Cody looked grave. "Waxer and Boil are not responding. They never returned from scouting," he explaned succinctly.

Obi-Wan ran a hand across his chin, frowning. "That's not like them," he said, wishing Arryn's comm hadn't been disabled during the firefight. He didn't feel her in any apparent danger, but the war had placed limitations on the use of the Force in ways the Jedi weren't wont to admit. "They may have run into trouble."

From the countless battles they'd fought together, Cody knew how to read the General. His assessment of the situation was a clear mixture of concern and the necessity to keep a clear head. _Display outward calm, and inner calm will come_, was a favourite saying of his, and he lived it well.

Cody nodded in agreement. "Sergeant," he barked at Wooley, who stood atop the stone slope several meters above the command station. "Use the high power transmitter. See if you can reach Waxer or Boil."

"Yes sir."

"Let's get the rest of the men moving," Obi-Wan ordered, fervently hoping the two troopers and his Padawan were not in the middle of some crisis. Little did he know what was _really_ holding them up…

* * *

**A/N:** I promise my 6 month hiatus has not been without merit! Thank you for the suggestions…Arryn's story is 75K words and not even close to done! I have a terrible habit of not writing in sequence, though, so that is my shameful explanation. I do have the next three-ish chapters done, which brings me to my next point…I need a Beta reader BADLY. Not just for the grammar/punctuation things (though that would be great as well), but for more big-picture character development, flow, etc. If that sounds like someone you know and/or love, please either leave a comment or message me! (I looked on the Beta board and it's really overwhelming.)

The whole point of this chapter was Arryn's rapport with the clones, which will be built up more over time. Next up, a quick finish to the cute Numa segment, then a rescue mission featuring one of our favourite Jedi Knights!

Thanks for the lovely review and suggestions **NoirDetective**! And **Valairy Scot**, I have to tell you that you are one of my author-idols, so it was AMAZING to hear from you! I love all your stories!


End file.
